


Confined to a sad past. Tied to a new reality.

by Davina_maximoff_grayson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hydra (Marvel), Mental Health Issues, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self Harm, Steve is a dad, Suicide Attempt, Tony is a dad, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, steve and tony are just friends/roommates, wanda goes to highschool, wanda is a badass, wanda is a teenager, wanda is smart, wanda maximoff has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-05-03 12:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davina_maximoff_grayson/pseuds/Davina_maximoff_grayson
Summary: Her name is Wanda Maximoff. She is not what she has done. She is not what she has overcome. She is stronger. She was a lost little girl. At the mercy of this cruel world. She had done terrible things and had terrible things done to her. Now she another chance. A chance she doesn't want. What had she done to deserve it? Where she goes chaos follows and all Wanda wants is just some peace and quiet; to just put the world on mute. How was she supposed to just... live? As if nothing ever happened?--Wanda was found by the Avengers in a Hydra base. They've decided to let her in, into their homes, lives, hearts; Particularly Steve and Tony.





	1. End of my past

Steve.  
‘’Spit it out, Clint! What's happening?’’ I said. I've been growing quite impatient. Time isn't on our side right now. We’ve got max. 30 minutes to get out of here with the files and we haven't even located them! ‘’Steve… I think there are kids here, or well at least one.’’ What?! God, Hydra is really fucking evil. ‘’and Steve… they’re, well she, is being experimented on’’ Kids? Seriously, kids? They’re innocent. In all of this the kids are innocent. ‘’Get her out.’’   
‘’I think I’ll need some backup. Has anyone got the files yet?’’ We don’t even know what the files are for. Fury doesn’t ever tell us a goddamn thing. ‘’F the files. Get the kid out first. I’m coming to you right now.’’  
Steve started running in Clints direction, but then he ran into a couple of Hydra agents. Of course he easily took them on, but it did slow him down.  
He ran to the end of a hallway, it was a ‘dead end’. There was a thick, glass door. He could see Clint and Natasha fighting on the other side. Well they were struggling; there were too many Hydra agents. Must’ve been at least 20. Steve slammed the glass with his shield, but nothing happens. He keeps slamming, harder and harder, faster and faster; not even a scratch. ‘’Somebody better get here! Clint and Natasha are on the other side. I can’t get to them’’ I say into my comm. ‘’Me and Sam kinda got are hands tied: we’re trying to get these bastards away from the jet’’ Bucky says clearly in distress. ‘’Stark? You there?’’ ‘’Yeah… cap’ I’m a little busy. I’ve almost got the files.’’ Is he serious? We are talking about a life here, a child's life no less. And not to mention Natasha and Clint are in danger! ‘’Stark! You gotta help your teammates! Friends come first! And not to mention we’re talking about a child that is being tortured, now, right as we speak! And god knows for how long already. Get your butt here right now!’’ ‘’Okay, Okay. Also, grow some balls America. You can say ass!’’ Stark being stark. King of assery. Nevertheless, he was here within a few seconds and blasted the door right open. Then he proceeded to blast a bunch of agents, knocking them straight down to the floor. I stormed into the hallway past Clint, Nat and Tony, looking for the girl. I was running past rooms, all white, all empty. Then I started hearing screams. They were high pitched, a girls scream, a young girls. He finally reached the room were the screams were coming from. He broke into the room with his shield. The room was split in 2 parts. The first part, directly connected to the hallway, was filled with scientists, computers and monitors. The two parts of the room were separated by a door and a two way mirror. Through the mirror he saw the girl. She was just a teenager; not a day older than 15. She sat in this big chair/ torture machine. Her head was being held, stopping it from moving. Her arms and legs were bound to the chair. She was being injected with some blue liquid while being electrocuted by the chair. Tears were streaming down her face, and her screams were drowning the room. It was a horrible sight to see, completely soul wrenching.   
Steve broke into the room, threw his shield in a certain way, so it hit all 6 scientists in the room, then he ran into the second part.  
Her broke the metal ‘cuffs’ that were holding her legs, arms and head, pulled the tubes out of her and gently took her out of the chair and placed her on the floor. She was still screaming and crying, trying to push him away. He held her, firm but gentle. She was clearly scared of him, she thought he’d hurt her too. ‘’Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you’’ I took off my mask. ‘’My name’s Steve. Can you tell me yours?’’ What if she didn’t even have a name? What if Hydra just gave her a number? She kept shaking, but stopped screaming and was now silently crying. It was clear she was in distress and confused. ‘’Do you think you can stand?’’ The girl looked at me, in thought, Probably trying to piece together what he said and make sense of what was happening. Then she started to try and get up. Emphasis on try. He gave her a hand, but her legs just couldn’t hold it. He put her down again. He didn’t want to scare her more with sudden movements ‘’Hey, I’m gonna pick you up now, okay?’’ Before she could reply, he suddenly heard more noise outside. ‘’Hey, Steve. Is it gonna take much longer? We got more company coming up.’’ Clint said with concern. ‘’Yeah, We’re ready to leave. Buck, Sam, can you come help over here?’’ Guess it really is too late for those files ‘’We’re already on our way, Stevie’’ God, Bucky’s in his 90’s and he still won’t drop the nickname he gave me in sixth grade. Well then again Bucky never faltered either.  
Steve gently picked the girl up and ran out of the room. It was chaos outside. No way he could fight with a girl in his arms. ‘’Tony! Do you think you can get her to the jet?’’ The kid had passed out in his arms so he didn’t have to worry about handing her over to Tony. Close up she looked even younger. So innocent, so brittle and tiny. She looked so malnourished and pale.  
Tony made his way to them and took her in his arms and flew off. Steve and the rest fought the Hydra agents off and got out of the building. Right before it exploded.  
When they landed doctors took her away almost immediately. Her condition wasn’t very good and she needed medical attention ASAP.  
She was put under an induced coma. Day 3 of her in a coma, Fury found her files in Hydra’s system. There really wasn’t much. No birthplace. Nothing about who she really was. Just her name, Wanda Davina M (Her last name wasn’t fully given), age, 15 and nationality, American.  
He went to check on her a couple of times. He didn’t even know what would happen when she’d wake up. She’d have to go to school, but could she read? Or do basic school tasks? Had she ever even been to school? Why was Hydra keeping her so long? Was she an assassin? Was she a danger?  
Steve put all these questions out of his head and decided on just focussing on the direct future. He’s asked Tony to prepare a room for Wanda for when she’d wake up in the tower. He didn’t really know what else to do. He just wanted to keep her safe.


	2. attached

 

“ _ Do it! Shoot him, or I'll shoot you’’ The man screamed at her. He didn’t scare her. Those bad men always threaten to kill her, no one has (yet). They’ve done plenty of other things, but they would never kill her. For some reason, she was important to them. They needed her. Alive.  _

_ “Fuck you. Shoot me, I fucking dare you to.” Wanda didn’t care about the consequences of her words. Not anymore. They took everything from her. Things she didn’t even know she had. And they just kept taking. “We both know you need me. Not the other way around. You won’t kill me. Your boss won’t fucking let you and none of you have the balls to defy him.” _

_ She knew something bad was going to happen. Knowing is different from feeling though. She doesn’t care anymore. She’s completely numb. She doesn’t mind it. It’s better than the pain of stressing about it. It was inevitable anyway, so why even bother with the anxiety? _

_ The man took the gun out of her hands and shot the man in his stomach. All Hydra agents have been trained for the perfect aim. He did that on purpose.  _

_ “His pain, suffering, and death will be on you. You could’ve shot him in the head, killing him instantly. No pain. But you didn’t. Now, you will watch him bleed to death; You’ll watch him die in agony, knowing that it’s all on you.” Then the Hydra agent left, leaving her there, watching that poor man bleed to death. _

_ After he died they took her into a room where they did more tests on her. The pain was almost unbearable. But it was worse mentally than physically.  _

_ She knew though that tonight she would get punished. For not killing that man, for speaking like that to that agent, for insulting all other agents at Hydra (for calling them out for being cowards).  _

_ - _

_ She was waiting in her cell. All the numbness she had felt was gradually being replaced with fear and regret. He was coming. She knew it. She felt it in her bones. _

_ She heard footsteps. Hard one's and they kept getting louder and louder. He was coming and getting closer.  _

_ Wanda was shaking and now she felt tears starting to stream down her face. She didn’t dare make a sound, though. It’d be worse if she did. They were going to take from her, again. _

_ The footsteps stopped. He was here. Right in front of her cell. She heard keys dangling. _

_ The door opened. He stepped inside.  _

_ “I’m sorry, okay?” Wanda didn’t care about her dignity anymore. She wasn’t below begging. Anything to stop what was coming. “I’ll never do it again. I’ll shoot him next time. Just, please. Please. Please. Don’t” He took a step closer. Slowly. He really wanted to extend her suffering for as long as possible.  _

_ Wanda started bawling and screaming. “NO! Get the fuck away from me.” _

 

_ White. _

 

White.

 

She was still screaming, crying and kicking. Wait she wasn’t. What? She could feel herself screaming and kicking. She can’t see it. Everything is blurry and heavy. Why is everything white? Where the fuck are her arms and legs? Where was  **he** ?

She felt someone hold her arms. Well, at least now she knew she had ‘em. They were wiggling. Someone’s trying to hold me down. It’s him. Oh, fuck no. 

With all her power she started to try to fight him off. She was screaming and crying. Her arms were so heavy, though. Her eyes were too. She’d stopped seeing just white, but everything around her was still blurry from the tears. 

She tried to focus. Think clearer. She blinked a couple of times to get the tears out of her eyes and looked around. She wasn’t in her cell. She was in a room. A white one. There was a man trying to hold her down, but he wasn’t Hydra. He had kind, blue eyes, and dirty blond hair. His face was wearing concern.

She realized she wasn’t at Hydra anymore. She was still wary of the man, though. 

His lips were moving. He was saying something. Wanda tried to focus a little more now on what he was saying. He was telling her to calm down and that she was safe. That she wasn’t with Hydra. 

Wanda started to calm down and stopped kicking. “Where the fuck am I? What the fuck? Fucking hell.” She had a bad habit of cursing, well then again so did everybody else around her. Well until now apparently. The man looked.. shocked? At her words.

“Close your mouth, Steve. Don’t be so shocked. You’re the only one on this earth that doesn’t fucking swear.” A man standing by the door said that to, I’m guessing, Steve. I looked around a little more. I was connected to a heart monitor and had an IV tube attached to my arms. Well, I don’t fucking know what they’re pumping into me so I pulled it out. “Hey I don’t think you should pull those out-” Steve said while turning his attention back on me. “Well, I don’t fucking know what y’all are pumping into me. Who knows it could be poison. Why would I trust it’s anything else? I don’t even know you.” Before Steve could reply, the guy from the door replied. “Kid’s got a point.” Kid? I think I’m more mature than he is. He turns to me now. “Hi, I’m Tony. You’re Wanda. There you know me. I know you. Now, will you let us put the tube back into you?” 

Wanda got the most annoyed/ confused look on her face. She was about to (snarkily) reply when Steve started talking. “Hey uh- Wanda. I’m Steve. My team and I found you in a Hydra base. We saved you and took you here. You were in a really bad condition, you were almost dead-” I interrupted with a whisper/sigh. “Tell me when I’m not almost dead.” Steve ignored it and continued. “You were in a coma for a week or so. You just woke up and the doctors will have to check you one more time, but I predict you will be out of here within a day. We have a room set up for you at our uh- team house.” I cut him off again. “What makes you think I want to go with you?” This time Tony replied. “Well, you don’t really have a choice, because well you see, you’re kind of an orphan and we thought it’d be too cruel to lock you up, again, in like a Shield house.” Shield? What the hell is that? God this shit is confusing.” And in order to keep you someone had to become your legal guardian. Stevie here volunteered, so you’re kind of stuck with us, whether you like it or not. At least, until you’re 18, which no one is sure when that is.” His explanation really didn’t explain much at all. I was too tired to even try to make sense of this. Steve, who apparently now owns me, noticed. “Okay, how about you get some rest now. Don’t worry about it. Tony is making it seem way worse than it is. It’ll be fun, I promise. But for now, just get some rest. We’ll make sense of this tomorrow when you wake up.” I agreed and they left the room to let me rest. I fell asleep right away.

 

When I woke up the doctors checked me and gave me the all clear to leave. We got into a big car. They had a driver, his name was happy, ironic, ‘cause he really didn’t look all that happy. Tony and Steve tried to make conversation. Asked me about my past. I answered with mostly short answers. Told them what I know, which isn’t much. Didn’t tell them about my powers. They’ll either fear me and as a result kill me, or use me, just like Hydra.

Besides what’s the point of getting attached. Hydra wasn’t just going to let me go without a fight. They’ll be here in no time, taking me back to hell.

For the most part, the drive, which was 3 hours long, was spent in silence, after Steve and Tony realized I didn’t want to talk.

When we arrived I met the rest of their team. They were nice. There was one woman, I saw.. Me inside her eyes. Everybody looked at me with pity, but she, she looked at me with empathy, with understanding. She seemed like a real badass. I knew we would get along, well until Hydra got me. I almost already feel sad, and nothing had even happened. 

My room was nice, cozy. A huge improvement from my cell in Hydra. There were clothes in the drawers, a big TV on the wall, a computer and a desk and strangely enough a few musical instruments in the corner, a guitar, and a piano. Hydra trains their females to be deadly housewives. I play the piano, dance ballet, know how to act around men, how to make them fall in love and then crush them. I also know how to fight and to shoot; I got a perfect aim. Even with my powers, I had to learn to fight without them, I couldn’t rely on them. I wasn’t allowed to. 

I wanted to go to sleep, but I was scared. I didn’t want to dream. I just wanted to rest. My dreams scare me. Just the thought. What if I don’t wake up, and then am just trapped, forever in hell.

My body and eyes betray me. I fall asleep within just a few minutes. 

 

I wish I didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy.  
> This is the second chapter of my first fanfic lol. Idk what to say.  
> And btw I like teenage drama. High school shit and stuff. I only like action/superhero shit when it's in movies. The only shows I like are filled with drama, so I'm like gonna do a shitty(er) job at all the logistics of the superhero shit they do and try to really hurry that up to the teenage angst because I love that shit.  
> xxxxxxx


	3. Nightmares

_ “You can’t run forever. You can’t hide from us, Wanda.” Bastard. I’ve got blood all over me. I don’t know if it’s mine or someone else's. I’m in pain, though. Fuck, maybe I am bleeding. I don’t have time to figure out where the blood is coming from. I’m always in fucking pain. Everywhere. _

_ “That was quite the stunt you pulled Wanda. Killing all those agents. They were good men. Well, they were my good friends. You can’t kill one person you don’t even know, but you can kill a dozen men you’ve known your whole life? That’s cold. And you don’t even come out to face the consequences. Pathetic.” _

_ He’s trying to get to me. To get me to flip out and come out. I might be young, but I’m sure as hell not stupid. Not that stupid anyway.  _

_ Wanda tries to go the other way while the man looks a different way, but steps on a twig that makes a loud noise.  _

_ Fuck, they’ve got me now. Any chance of escaping is over. “You stupid little bitch.” The man shot her right under her ribcage. It hurt like fucking hell.  _

_ At first Wanda tried to fight back, but she started seeing black dots everywhere. She was losing too much blood. She was beaten a little more, but everything was too blurry to remember in detail. She was in and out of consciousness. One moment she was being dragged by her hair into a room, the next they were cuffing her to a chair. Fuck. THE chair. _

_ Oh God, this is really going to hurt. “Start countdown for test number 015.” Some scientist said. Wanda was bracing herself for the pain that was about to come, but nothing could really ever prepare you for the agony. “5, 4, 3, 2, 1”. _

_ Wanda screamed. She cried. She begged for them to stop. A few guards were taunting her while she was tortured. She felt like she was in hell. The pain just wouldn’t stop, and neither did her screams and pleas. _

 

“Wanda! Wanda, wake up! It’s just a dream” Wanda opened her eyes, that were streaming out tears to Steve shaking her awake. After a few seconds she calmed down and looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. It’s almost 1 am.

“Shit, Steve. I’m sorry I woke you up, I-” Steve interrupted. “No, Wanda it’s okay. Of course this was going to happen. I didn’t even think.  _ I  _ am sorry. I should’ve-” Finally it was my turn to interrupt him. “There’s nothing you could’ve done. You can’t really stop nightmares. It’s okay. I should’ve warned all of you-”

“No, Wanda. It’s okay. Just calm down. Shh.” Steve just held me while I cried out my last few tears. God, he was such a good guy. She prayed that Hydra wouldn’t hurt him. Or anyone else on the team.

“Do you want to go to the TV room? We can stay up and watch some movies. Whatever you want.” He would stay up all night for her? No, she couldn’t let him. These nightmares won’t stop any time soon. He couldn’t stay up with her every single night. My sleep schedule is already fucked up, she didn’t want to fuck up his too.

“No, Steve It’s okay. I should get some sleep and so should you.”

“Are you sure?” What a pure soul.

“Yes. Thanks though.”

“Any time.”

Steve left and Wanda just laid there in her bed. There was no way she’d sleep tonight. Or any night. Not for a while anyway.

She laid there for what must’ve been hours. She turned to her side and looked at the clock. 4:47. 

She decided to go get some coffee in the kitchen. No point in just laying there doing nothing.

She got dressed and went to the kitchen. There she found Tony pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“Hey. Couldn’t sleep?” He asked her. How’d he know that. What if she just naturally gets up early.

“Maybe I’m just an early bird.” She didn’t really want people knowing that she had issues sleeping. They’d probably want to put her on meds and get her a psychiatrist or something.

Tony scoffed. “Never heard of a teenager waking up early.”

“Well I’m not your average teen now, am I?”

“Touché. So coffee or tea?”

“Coffee. No cream or sugar. Please.” 

“Ah. So you like it dark and bitter, huh.”

“Well I was raised by Hydra so I wouldn’t expect anything more.” I think I made Tony uncomfortable. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with joking about ‘dark’ shit. Makes it less dark. Makes me feel a bit better anyway.

He pours me and himself a cup. He adds sugar and cream to his. Pff. Weak.

“So early morning or late night?” I ask trying to make small talk. I already knew the answer, but what else was I supposed to do?

“Late night. Don’t really sleep much.” Me neither. “So, how d’you like your room?” I feel this conversation taking a very awkward turn. In no time we’ll be talking about the weather, even though it’s fucking dark outside. ‘So, the moon. It’s up there huh.’ ‘Sure is!’.

“It’s great, thanks”

“Okat, well I’ve got to get back to my workshop, but uh, if you need or want anything, clothes, favourite foods, whatever, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you.” Thank god. Didn’t feel like talking about the moon.

 

The rest of the day went by fine. By the time ‘nighttime’ rolled around, Steve came into my room to check on me. I expected this so I just acted as if I was sound asleep. He's nice but he’s gullible. 

After he left I laid there for hours. By 1 am I had started silently crying. Tears just started falling and didn’t stop. By 3 I couldn’t take this room anymore. I decided to again go down to the kitchen. Maybe for some tea this time. To calm me down. I got up and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red from crying and my face stained with tears. Whatever. I don't think Stark will come down too again. It’ll be quick.

Wanda comes into the kitchen and makes herself some tea. She sits down. Tears start rolling down her cheeks again. She doesn’t even know why she's crying. She's so distracted, she doesn't even notice Bucky coming into the rooms.

“Hey.” Wanda jumps. God she really wasn’t expecting anyone else to be up. She quickly turns away to wipe her tears and then turns back with a smile and replies. 

“Hey.” Bucky saw right through her smile. He’d been used and tortured by Hydra before too. He knows what she's going through. Well it's probably worse because she doesn't know anything else but Hydra and because she’s so young.

“Nightmares?” Wanda doesn’t reply. “I used to get them all the time too. After a while they go away. Hydra fucked me up too, Wanda. You’re not alone in this. They fucked up Nat too. But we got out of it, and so can you!” Ha! I knew Natasha went through the same. Didn’t know anything about Bucky though. “What did they do?” She asked out of curiosity.

“Brainwashing, torture, experiments. The usual.” Finally someone made a joke about it.

“I know it must be hard to trust after Hydra. And to feel safe, but you can always come talk to me or Nat about this. I’m usually up and so is Nat. Sleep isn’t really a big priority around here”

“Thanks” Wanda’s voice cracked a little, because she started crying again. This time Bucky was there, though. He hugged her, and to his surprise she hugged him back even tighter. She really needed this. They stayed like that for a while.

The next night Wanda found Bucky in the TV room, and together they stayed up all night watching a bunch of movies.

The next day they did the same, but this time Natasha and Steve joined them.

 

‘I could get used to this’ Wanda thought to herself. And that was a problem. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.  
> Thanks y'all for reading.  
> I think I update too much. Twice in one day lol.  
> xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda gets comfortable with the team.

The next few weeks went by fast. I mean they were great; absolutely amazing. Everyone was super nice and we all got along great. I was still confused about a few things, but I caught up with a lot really quickly. I got a phone and got caught up on all those phone-y things.

They didn’t all live at the compound. Clint had a family. He went back to them after a week or 2. Sam and Bucky had an apartment in New York. Nat travels a lot, doesn’t really have a home, but when she isn’t traveling she stays at the compound. 

I think they all stayed at the compound for so long because of me. To get to know me and stuff. It was a nice gesture, unnecessary though.

Natasha and I wrestled sometimes. She’d try and teach me new tricks, but I was trained by Hydra, and Hydra doesn’t half-ass anything. There wasn’t really much to teach me.

Clint and I would cook, before he left. I found I was pretty good at the culinary arts. I usually am good at stuff. Couldn’t ever afford not to. Clint even let me shoot his arrow a couple of times. Obviously, I got perfect aim.

Bucky and I would talk a lot. About Hydra and how weird it was ‘back on earth’. We’d also watch movies a lot. With Steve. Tony joined in once, but he kept pointing out plot holes so Steve got annoyed and forbade him from watching with us again.

Sam… I haven’t really gotten to know him. It’s not like he’s mean or anything, just distant. Probably not even on purpose. Just his personality.

 

-

-

I couldn’t sleep, again. I really didn’t feel like talking to Bucky or crying this time. I just wanted to be alone. Not in this room though. I feel like I’ve been locked up here for most of the day. I was kinda getting bored of it.

I went into the TV room it was empty. I sat down and started watching ‘Finding Nemo’. While I was watching suddenly Sam stormed into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn’t expecting anyone to be there. Could I blame him? It’s almost 3 am.

“Oh, hey. I uh didn’t think anyone would be here.”

“Yeah, I don’t really blame you. It’s 3 am. Did you wanna watch something.” That was a stupid question. What else would he be doing here?

“Oh no I um. Well yeah, but I love finding Nemo so…”

I chuckled. “Choose whatever you want to watch. I’ve seen Nemo 3 times already. Don't feel like experimenting with other movies. Guess I should, though, huh?”

Sam laughed. “Can’t blame you. Nemo is AWESOME. But uh have you seen Star Wars?”

“Heard of it. Haven’t seen it. Should I put it on?” This is the most we’ve talked. Ever.

“Girl, you are missing OUT! I’ll go get some snacks. You put on the first movie. Prepare yourself for a marathon.” Then he left the room.

I put the first movie on the screen and waited for sam to get back. God, he was really nice. I didn’t expect him to be a total ass, but not so open and nice.

Sam walked back into the room with popcorn and 2 beers; he handed me one and put the popcorn between us.

“Uh, you do know I’m underage, right?”

“I won’t tell if you won’t” I smiled. He did to. I was really starting to like him. 

After we’d finished watching the first movie we moved on to the second. I really liked them, but I was starting to get tired. Somewhere at the beginning of the third movie I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was back in my bed, wrapped around with a blanket. Sam must’ve carried me here. I smiled. I think I really liked everyone here. It made me feel warm inside. Happy.

 

Too bad it didn’t last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So, what d'you guys think? I really appreciate feedback.  
> I think Sam is kinda underrated, so I gave him this little chapter.  
> Just a btw. Tony is in a relationship with Pepper. I love them together. They don't live together, though. He lives with Steve. They're roommates.  
> Sam and Bucky are also just friends/roommates. Kinda outing what I think will be in their new TV show.  
> Personality and sexuality wise, they'll mostly mirror the comics/movies.  
> Maybe I'll change it up with my own original characters (okay like scratch that maybe. I think it's a part of your teens. Questioning your sexuality and stuff. Emphasis on questioning. I'm not going to spoil if anyone will end up out of the closet or just straught/cis.), but for the most part I'll just be following how they were written.  
> Hope y'all enjoy.   
> xx  
> ps: How was y'alls day?


	5. Meeting spider

A few weeks went by. Nightmares were still there. Sleep was still a myth. Everyone was still nice. Sam and Bucky left, not before they almost suffocated me with a hug (or maybe it was the other way around), though.

Right now I was in my room listening to ‘Josh A - suicidal thoughts’. Josh has great music, a little dark for some people maybe. Not for me. It might not even be dark enough. Nevertheless, his music makes me, well yes sad of course, but mostly not feel alone. Like I know nobody has been exactly through what I’ve been through, but whatever he went through to make him feel that way must’ve been hell. And so was Hydra.

_“I’m not suicidal I don’t wanna fucking die. I just wanna be able to close my eyes and feel alright, but every day I feel like dying, every day I-”_

My sulking was interrupted by a knock. It was Steve and Tony.

“Hey, can we come in?”

I pulled the earphones out of my ears and turned chair to face them. “Yeah, of course.”

They came in and sat on the side of my bed. (I was at my desk that was on the right side of my bed so now we were facing each other.)

“So we need to have a talk. Don’t worry you’re not in trouble or anything.”

I pulled my leg up to my chest. “Okay…? Whatup?” I said popping the P.

This time Tony started talking. “So, as you know, we don’t really live here. We’re roommates and we live around Beverly Hills and you’re kinda, uh, legally, uh, our, uh.. kid (?) So uh you kinda gotta uh live there too. You’ll get your own room and everything. It’s just here we’re in the middle of nowhere and you’ve gotta start school so you know we gotta move back home.”

Oh. I don’t really know what to say. “Uhm, okay, I guess.”

“Okay Steve your turn.” Tony said like the little kid he is.

“Well so it won’t be just us, in Beverly. There’s this kid, Peter, he’s about your age and legally your half-brother, Tony adopted him. He was away on this math camp. He’ll be back in a little less than a week. And we want to give you time to adjust, of course. So he’ll come here and stay here for a week too. So you can take one new thing at a time.” Steve finished and looked kind of panicked at me.

“Okay, cool.” I didn’t want to say anything ‘heavy’ so Steve wouldn’t freak out more, but ‘cool’? Cool, Wanda. Seriously?

Now Tony looked confused. “Cool???” yeah, you’re not the only one Tony, I don’t know why I said it either. “You’re completely cool with us not telling you about him for 2 months? Or not warning you that we wouldn’t stay here? Or- “

He was being crazy so I cut him off. “Dude, chill. There are worse things that you could’ve done. Don’t sweat it. It’s whatever.”

And then there was an awkward silence. Cool, I hated those. “Okay, so guys that was your cue to leave. Unless you wanna add something?”

“Oh no we’re great if you’re great. You would tell us if you’re not great, right? Then we wouldn’t be great either, but don’t let that-” The guy was rambling and it was annoying. Thank god Tony flicked his head. That shut him up.

“Okay, if you get any questions, just ask.” Tony said. Then they left my room.

So, now apparently I had a brother and I had to go to school. Great. All the movies I’ve watched don’t make it seem like a wonderful place. Whatever, we’ll see. Can’t be much worse than what i’ve already been through.

-

-

A week or so later

-

-

I was in the kitchen mixing up some cupcake batter. I kinda liked cooking. Didn’t really like the eating part. But whatever. Steve ate like a horse, so waste wasn’t a problem.

Then the elevator opened. Tony and a teenager, about my age, baby face, nerdy, stepped out with him.

Oh shit. That was Peter. I completely forgot. Nobody said shit this morning. Ain’t my fault. God this was going to be awkward.

“Hey! You must be Wanda. Tony just told me a bunch of stuff about you. You seem really cool and funny. We’ll be going to the same highschool”- He started rambling. I know him and Steve aren’t related, but damn. Why did he call Tony Tony, though. Wasn’t he actually his kid.

“You’re rambling, Peter. Ease up a bit.” Tony said. Peter blushed a bit.

“Yeah sorry. Hi, I’m Peter.” He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

“Hi, I’m covered in cake batter so I can’t really shake your hand.”

“Oh right of course sorry I wasn’t thinking-”

“Dude, chill. I’m Wanda. Wanna help?” I figured that would make him stop being so nervous.

“Of course! I’d looooovvvvveeeeeee to.”

And with that started a long conversation about everything and nothing. We got along fine. He was cute. Well immature, but whatever; fuck labels.

We bonded on a bunch of things like vines, memes, music, movies etc. That night we ended up watching all the Harry Potter movies.

 

The next week was fun. Peter and I got on great. When it came time to move we were all done quickly. Steve, Tony and Peter didn’t live here so there wasn’t a lot to pack, and I didn’t have a lot to pack, period.

The house was beautiful. It was really big and modern. I really liked it. My room here was cozier than the one at the compound. I settled in fine.

The house had a bunch of windows and a lot of rooms. It had a room with just a piano in it. I’ll make good use for it, but the only thing in that giant room was a piano. 1 piano.

But then again Stark was a trillionaire; I wouldn’t expect anything else from him.

He offered to take me shopping the next day for school supplies and clothes, but Peter insisted to take me. He said he’ll bring some friends too. So I could make some in advance so I won’t be all alone at school. It was nice I guess.

Stark also gave me a credit card. He said that usually parents day to only use it for emergencies only, but he was and I quote, rich as shit, so I could buy whatever the fuck I wanted. Don’t think I'll use it much though. I mean, what do I really need that I don’t already have?

-

It was 12 ish. Steve and Tony were asleep. Peter was probably still awake watching vines.

I felt empty. Just I don’t even know how to explain it. This has been happening for a little while. I just feel lost. I cried myself to sleep like most nights, but no one will ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> In this chapter I kinda hinted at the depression wanda's developing. What do you guys think? I love love love love recieving feedback and requests of what you wanna see/ want me to explore/ explain. Just anything. ly <3


	6. Time flies by

I woke up from a mild nightmare. I looked at my clock that was on my nightstand. It’s 9:47. I hear can hear Peter running across the hall downstairs. I gotta get up before he eats all the food.  
We’re going shopping today. With some of his friends, Ned and Michelle, I believe their names were.  
I got up and went to the bathroom. Then I got ready and went downstairs. Everyone was already sitting in the kitchen.  
“Morning. Coffee?” Tony asked while holding up the coffee pot. Steve nudged Tony is his side. “Tony! Coffee is BAD for you, especially for children who are still developing!”  
Tony and I stared at him and I blinked before replying.  
“Steve… I don’t think coffee is my worst enemy right now.” Then I turned to Tony. “I’d love a cup of coffee.” I said while throwing Steve a smug look.  
“Cream? Sugar?” Tony asked.  
“No thanks. I like my coffee black and bitter”  
“Just like her soul!” Peter said.  
“Wow omg you're like so funny and original” I said realllllyyyy sarcastically.  
“I know right. So we’re going to meet Ned and Michelle at 12:30ish so let's leave in like 20 minutes, ‘kay?”  
“Sure, whatever”  
“Why'd you always put ‘whatever’ after everything? Do you actually not care? Surely you care? Are you just insecure about caring? Do you-”  
“Jesus, Peter. Shut the fuck up will you. Why do you always over analyze everything?”  
“I don’t-”  
“It was a rhetorical question, dumbass.”   
“Hey! Language!” Steve interrupted.  
“You’re such a dad, Steve.” Peter said. And god I agreed.  
“RIGHT!” Peter’s eyes lit up when I agreed with him. “Like I'm waiting for the khakis and flannels.” Like that's such a dad thing, well at least that’s what the internet told me. Wouldn’t know myself.  
“What’s with khakis and flannels?” Steve said confused.  
“HILARIOUS!” Peter exclaimed. Then we broke out in a fit of laughter.  
I nibbled on some pancakes, but I don’t really have an appetite. Haven't had for some time. Crazy, huh? I’ve been starving my whole life, but when I finally have the chance to eat whatever I want, I don’t want to.  
A little later I found myself in a car with Peter. It was an expensive one. He said that Tony’ll get me one, once I pass my drivers test. But he’ll drive me wherever I need until that is. He’s really sweet, but where would I really need to go? Why would I need a car?  
We park and walk to a fountain where there were 2 people standing. They light up and wave at Peter when they see us.  
Ned gave us both a big hug. He had a really bubbly personality and was nice. Michelle, on the other hand, was kinda snarky and blunt. But I loved it.  
We all got along great. We went shopping. I bought A LOT. Something told me Stark wouldn’t mind, though.  
We went to the food court at around 6. I ate a few fries. We parted ways and me and Peter drove home. In the car we screamed to Britney Spears, the Backstreet Boys, Spice girls, Kelly Clarkson and a bunch of other bands/artists.

We pulled into the driveway and went inside, where we were greeted by Steve, Tony and Sam playing video games on the couch.  
“Heya, kids! I'd give y’all hugs, but we’re in the middle of a competitive game of call of duty.” Sam said not moving his eyes off the game. I wonder why he’s here. Maybe he’s just visiting.  
“Are you kidding? I love that game!” Peter screamed out.  
“Hey you can take over for me, Pete.” Said Steve.  
“Of course!” And with that Peter jumped on the couch and grabbed the console out of Steve’s hands.  
I went to my room to put my things in my closet. I went over to my closet and just started putting shit in my closet when Steve knocked on my door.  
“Hey, can we talk?” Uhh that’s weird. Whatever.  
“Uh, sure.”  
“Okay, so we can’t just enroll you into school, because we don’t know the full extent of your.. mental capacity. So Tony has arranged for you to take a test. You don’t need to study or stress over it. It’s in a couple of days. Are you okay with that?”  
He said it as if I had a choice, but I didn’t mind. Hydra made sure I knew more than the average teen. They couldn’t have a stupid asset.  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“Okay, great. So have you had dinner already.”  
“Yeah, we went to the food court.” Not like I ate much, but I made sure to eat enough every day to live. I honestly just can’t eat. Everything seems.. Tainted.  
-  
-  
2 days later  
-  
-  
I took the test. I got 3 hours. Finished in 30 minutes. It was easy. I got my results within a few hours. Perfects score. Tony texted me and said he was proud and that we were going out tonight to celebrate. Didn’t feel like it. Maybe I could say I had to study for my drivers test. But they’ll never believe that. I mean I got a perfect score on a 3 hour test. You know what fuck it. I’ll just go. What’s the worst that could happen?  
-  
-  
At dinner.  
-  
-  
I ordered a Cesar salad. I knew it would be small. This place is so fancy, so I knew the food portions must be miniscule.   
“So. You got a perfect score and your school said you can choose to do all AP classes and you’ll be in the same year as Peter. Oh and you start in 2 weeks.” Tony said.  
“Cool.”  
I wasn’t really invested in the conversation. That’s how the rest of the night went by too.  
I ate my whole salad. It was my first real, complete meal in a while. I felt kinda sick.

When we got home I went straight to sleep. Little did I know what would come out tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!  
> I hoped you liked it. Personally, I liked my other chapters more. Does anyone have requests or ideas or tips or like something to say lol. I love feedback ahahha.


	7. Old, rich and white

We were all sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. I was really hungry when I woke up so I ate a fucking a lot. It was take out from IHOP. I’ve lost count of how many pancakes I ate.

“So, kids. Tomorrow I’ve got a charity event and the host asked to bring kids, since it’s an event for kids in need. You won’t be the only one's and you don’t have to go, but this is an opportunity to make some friends before you start school, Wanda.” Said Tony.

Peter wasn’t that exited. “Um, I’d love to, I really would, but um I’ve got plans (?)” Peter said it in a kind of questioning tone. He’s a really shitty liar.

“God, Peter. Take some acting classes.” I teased.

“Okay, so Peter’s out. What about you Wands?”

“Uhm, I don't- well I- um” I tried to make up some excuse, but I was only pulling up blanks. “Yeah, nope sorry. Don't have an excuse.”

“And you say I need acting classes.” Peter scoffed.

“Think about it Wanda. Other kids from your school will be there. There’s no way that you and Peter will have every class together. You could make some friends.” Said Steve.

“I don’t need friends.” I simply stated.

“Wanda, there’s a difference between not needing and not being able to make friends.” Peter said.

“You really tried it, Pete. Next time you try to  _ diss  _ me, maybe come up with something better. Besides, who are you to talk? You’ve had like what, 2 friends, your  _ whole _ life? Man that’s kinda sad, don't you think?” I replied.

“Wanda… 2 is more than none, last time I checked.” Peter should really stop trying. He’s got nothing on me.

“Kinda hard, you know being raised by terrorists and being a human experiment and all.” 

The colour disappeared from Peter’s face. It was kinda funny to be honest.

“Wanda, I- I’m sorry. I uh forgot-” Peter was stuttering through his words.

“Jeez, Peter. Don’t sweat it. It’s fine. A little joke never hurt anyone.”

After a short awkward silence Tony spoke up.

“Okay, Wanda. How about a compromise? If you go, I’ll make Peter go too. Then you can-”

“See him awkwardly suffer? Hell yeah! Sign me the fuck up!”

“Language!” Steve said in his papa Steve way.

“Hey! What about free will? You said it was my choice!”

“Change of plans, my man. Besides social contact will be good for you too.”

Peter scowled and I gave him a smug smirk.

“Okay so I’ll take you two shopping for a gown and a suit later today-” Tony started and I, once again, interrupted him.

“Uh I didn’t consent to wearing a dress?” I said. What if I wanted to wear a pantsuit? I mean I don’t but he could’ve at least asked.

“There’s a dress code. If you want you can wear some kind of suit, but no leather, no jeans, no crop tops or whatever else.” Yeah now that I could finally choose my own clothes, I wore mostly dark and edgy things. When I went outside it usually scared off anyone who wanted to make any form of social contact. And I wasn’t complaining.

“Nah, I just wanted to check that this wasn’t some sexist ‘girls wear dresses and boys wear suits’ shit.”

Tony rolled his eyes and Steve scolded at my swearing. “That’s it. We’re getting a swear jar!” Steve stated and then I got up and went upstairs to change.

 

Later that day we went shopping. I got an elegant, simple, long dress. Black of course. Peter got a simple black suit. Stark offered to get me some jewelry, but um ew.

When we got home, there was a surprise waiting for Tony, Pepper. 

Apparently, the host of the event is a big deal and Pepper decided it was more important to attend than whatever she does at STARK industries.

 

I got dressed and then Pepper did my hair. She made me wear these pearl earrings and a necklace. Little fact about me, I hate necklaces. I feel trapped. As if someone is constantly choking me. But I couldn’t tell Pepper that so I just had to deal with it one night.

And I was wearing these PAINFUL ass black heels, but I guess I’ve been through worse.

 

“Pepps! Wanda! We need to go! Happy is waiting outside!” Tony called from downstairs.

We finished up quickly, leaving a huge mess behind. When we got downstairs Peter and Tony were waiting for us, quite impatiently might I add. Pepper noticed.

“Don’t worry, honey. Nothing wrong with being a little fashionably late. Nobody would expect anything else from Tony Stark.” She teased.

“Ha Ha.” Tony responded sarcastically. “Now let’s go already.”

 

It was a 30 minute ride. I spent it in silence with my earphones in.

When we finally arrived we got out of the car and walked towards a big building. It was made out of a lot of glass. It looked really cozy on the inside to be honest. From what I could see, there were more teenagers than I’d expected on the inside. 

Waiters were serving cocktails and probably didn’t check ID’s. Meaning at least half of them are tipsy and the others are probably high. I mean none of them want to be there so they might as well take advantage of the situation. I can’t blame them. Hell maybe I’ll take a page out of their book…

I mean still there weren’t a lot of teens. Maybe 15 to 20, but I’d expected like maybe 5 nerds, who didn’t have anything better to do on a Saturday night. The rest of the people were mostly old, white (and probably rich too) men. Hardly any wives present.

 

Before we went inside Tony pulled me aside, which I wasn’t too happy about ‘cause it was cold as fuck out here.

“Wanda, I love you, but you gotta be a little less antisocial and awkward and mean to people.” How dare he wtf?

“Um what?” I was fucking dumbfounded.

“Like you always have your earphones in. Even when you’re in the middle of a conversation you just put them in or don’t take them out when someone starts talking to you.” Okay, he really has no perspective. 

“Well people are boring.” Okay maybe I don’t have the best defense.

“Wanda. Give me your phone and earphones. Just for the night. Make some friends. If you do, and are on your best behaviour, I’ll get you a car.” He was going to do it regardless so..

“That I can’t even drive? Besides, aren’t you supposed to be teaching me to be honest and not take bribes?”

“You’ll have your license within 2 weeks and it’s not like it’s to do something bad or illegal. I am literally bribing you to be a decent person.” I am a decent person. When I want to be. I don’t reply. Just give him a cold look.

“Come on! It can be a lamborghini!” I don't fucking care what car. Whatever. I’ll think of something else to ask for.

“Fine, whatever.” I handed him my phone and we went inside.

 

We were greeted by a woman and a teen, presumably her son. He was cute. 5”11. Strong jawline. Slightly curly hair, well more wavy. Probably a little older than me.

“Tony! How nice of you to come.” The woman said while pulling him into a hug. “And Pepper! I haven’t seen you in so long. So glad you could make it.” And she pulled her into a hug as well. 

“You must be Peter. And Wanda! I heard you’ll be attending Salvatore high with my son, Nathan. Honey, introduce yourself.” 

“You already did, mom. Hi.” He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

“Hi back.” I gave him a dazzling smile.

He nodded at Peter. “Me and Pete, here, already know each other.” And it didn’t seem like Peter liked him all too much.

“Oh, right! That science project you got an A on last year.” His mom said. If she remembered that A, he probably didn't get a lot of those. A spoiled trouble maker. Such a cliché.

“Hi, Kathryn. So nice to see you again.” Tony said and then they started a boring conversation. This is why I need my phone and earphones.

Nathan waved to some guy and disappeared into the crowd. I was left with Peter and Pepper.

“Hey guys. There are a bunch of important potential clients here, so maybe make some conversation.” Pepper asked us nicely.

“Sure, Peps.” Peter answered for both of us. Then she thanked us and walked away to a group of people.

Peter turned to me. “Let’s make this a bet. I’m antisocial and so are you. So let’s keep track of how many people we talk to. Deal?”

“Sure. What are we betting on?” I didn’t really care. Just wanted to see him lose.

“Poptarts. Winner gets to eat all of them. Loser non. For a month.”

“I don’t even like poptarts.” Or food for that matter.

“Wanda!” Right. Peter is really protective of his foods.

“Okay, fine, fine. Whatever I’ll do your stupid bet.” Then we both ran off in opposite directions.

 

The rest of the night went by smoothly. I was almost positive I’d win. Peter had long ass conversations. I just made some small talk. He’s really stupid for a smart guy.

And I guess Steve and Tony were right about making friends. Well I wouldn’t call them friends per se. Acquaintances, maybe.

I was standing there talking to some kid named Tyler. He was kind of an overachiever. A year younger than I am, but a year above me in school. In the middle of our conversation a guy came up to us. Tyler's father. And then a few of his fathers came too. Soon Tyler disappeared. And I was left alone with a bunch of men talking, debating, okay fighting, about politics. These guys warship Trump as if he’s jesus.

“Okay, if he’s such a genius, why was his reason behind wind energy not going to work out, and I quote, ‘Wind doesn’t always exist’? I am by no means saying I’m a genius, but even I know that wind, well, exists.” I am quite opinionated about Trump.

“He obviously meant something else. Sweetheart, maybe stay in your own lane.” Said some old guy. 60’s probably. Asshole.

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” I swear this is going to end up with me punching someone.

“Well, honey, you’re a hot, 16-year old girl. You don’t need to bore yourself with politics. Just get yourself a rich husband!” Then he winked at me and grabbed my ass, while his friends watched and laughed. I pushed the guy away from me and started heatedly screaming at him.

 

Tony.

I was talking to some potential clients when we saw and heard some fight in the opposite side of the room. As I looked a little better I saw it was Wanda and some poor old guy. Well shit. So much for good behaviour.

I rush and get myself over there.

”Hey! Hey! What’s going on here?” I say angrily. I kinda get ignored. Then I notice Wanda is in actual distress and has red eyes, as if she’s on the verge of tears. “Wanda!” She finally turned to me. 

“That fucking pervert grabbed my fucking ass!” She screamed.

It took a minute for me to fully grasp what she was saying. When I finally did I was furious. I turned to Wanda first. “Wanda are you alright?” I cupped her face in my hands and I really saw how fucked she felt. 

“No, I’m not fucking fine, Tony! Fuck, did you not just fucking hear me?” She was really fucking distressed.

“Hey, hey. I meant- nevermind. Go find Pepper, okay. I’ll deal with this. And then she stormed off. From the corner of my eye I saw her cop a glass of champagne. I couldn’t blame her though.

I punched the guy straight in his jaw. 

“You ever fucking touch, look or even think of her- or any girl, ever, I will hunt you down and I swear to fucking god I will fucking kill you! Security!” Security dragged him off the premises and I went to look for Wanda. It was chaotic in the area, but I spotted Pepper. She asked me what had happened. Didn’t Wanda tell her already? I explained to her what had happened and she was dumbfounded.

“W- what?” Maybe Wanda just couldn’t find her.

“So you didn’t see her?”

“Oh, no, I did. She said she made some friends and asked if she could go hang out with them. I said yes…”

I don’t know what to think? I mean I told her to be social and make friends, but I guess I wasn’t expecting her to actually be social and make friends. And right after what happened?

I called her but she didn’t pick up. Right, shit, I still have her phone. God how am I supposed to find her?

 

Wanda.

I stormed off, but ran right into Nathan. I really didn’t feel like talking to him, or anyone for that matter. I quickly apologized and walked past him when he grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. I am getting really fucking sick of men just touching me. I was about to scold him when he started talking.

“Hey, are you okay? Johnson’s a real ass. Everyone just brushes it off because he’s one of the richest people on earth.” The way Nate spat his name, it was as if he had a personal vendetta against him. I grew kinda curious. Besides I wanted to know a little more about this Johnson.

“Rich, white men rule the fucking world, huh?”

“Yeah, yes they fucking do.” He nodded to my, now empty, glass of champagne. “You want something stronger? Me and a bunch of other rich brats are gonna get out of here, no one will notice amidst all this chaos.”

“What the hell. Why not? I sure as hell deserve it. I just gotta tell Pepper real quick.”

I grabbed him and went over to Pepper. I said I was going to hang out with some friends and she said it was fine. Thank god she didn't know what happened, otherwise she’d want to go talk and get me a therapist or shit.

 

Nate and I were walking toward the exit. I’d taken off my heels because what the hell. He said we were going to a club. It was walking distance. Not that we had another choice. We both came here with our parents. Well I don’t know if I should call Tony and Pepper my parents. We’re not quite there yet.

Nate gave me his jacket on the way there. He was actually quite nice. When we were at the club we danced around with the others and had a few drinks… and some body shots. 

We both weren’t really sober. Everything was kind of foggy. Decisions were made. Some that I will regret later, some that I might, some that I won’t.

 

Around 2 am we all decided to go to someone’s house. I don’t even know who’s. There I tried some weed. At first I thought it’ll be just like cigarettes, Hydra gave me those sometimes, but no, it was way better.

For the first time in I don't know how long, I felt at peace. It was riveting. I did some more bodyshots. With Nate and some other guy I don't know and a girl, Tia? Tamera? Agatha? I really don’t know.

A few bodyshots with Nate later and I found myself upstairs in a guest bedroom. We were making out…

After what happened earlier today, I really didn’t wanna fuck anyone. Not even just because of that. 

This was the first clear thought I’ve had this night.

“Hey, Nate. Umm, I think we should stop, kay?” I said.

“Oh, yeah. Yes of course sorry I-” He was rambling. As if he’d done something wrong. It was cute. He was a good guy.

“Hey, no, it’s okay. I consented to the making out part.” I laughed softly. “Let’s just talk. I don’t feel like going out back to the party.”

“Yeah, sure. Me neither.” He took out a cigarette. Funny, I should’ve expected that. With his lifestyle and all. But I didn’t. 

“You want one?” He offered.

“Light me up.” I accepted. Those occasional cigarettes were like heaven to me back at Hydra.

“Why are you nice to me? You don’t even know me.” I was genuinely curious. He didn’t have to grab me and ask how I was. He didn’t have to invite me anywhere. He didn’t have to, well anything. All to a stranger. He didn’t seem like the kinda guy to be nice to strangers. Or nice period. He seemed closed off at first. 

“I had a sister. She killed herself. I think Johnson touched her. I don’t know for sure. Just a feeling. Didn’t tell my parents. I just couldn’t. If I were sober, I wouldn’t be telling you any of this. Probably won’t remember telling you. Don’t mention this conversation. Ever. To me or anyone else.”

I didn’t reply. I kissed him. Softly. Then I look into his eyes. “Thank you, Nate.”

We fell asleep. Right there. Cuddling. No sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy.  
> Did you like this chapter? It was a bit longer than usual. I think this was my favourite chapter yet. 7 is my fave number, but also because in real life i'm outspoken about like important subjects and shit and this one adresses a few.  
> This is also the first chapter that was like really 'wanda is a teenager'.  
> Any requests?  
> lyyy  
> xxx


	8. Rules

Tony.

I tracked Wanda to a house. A rich one in the middle of nowhere. From what I saw through the security cameras (yes I hacked them) it was a party. Parents probably left. I knew putting Wanda into highschool would make her, well, act more like a teen, but I hadn’t expected it to be so soon. I kinda hoped she’d become more of a nerd like Peter. Guess I have to deal with, well me 2.0.

I think I’m going to let this one slide and just have a good talk with her. My parents were always grounding me and that did nothing. I think I should let her live. The whole reason I was always at parties is because I wasn’t aloud. There was a sorta thrill to it. Maybe I’ll just give her a set of rules she has to follow at parties. 1 beer a night, no harddrugs, be honest with me about were she’s going and with who;

But right now, I really just wanted to find her and check if she’s safe. This was probably her way of coping with what happened. I feel kinda guilty. She didn’t want to go and I made her. This was all my fault.

 

It was 4 am when I pulled up. Happy needs his sleep too, so I drove myself. I told Pepper to get Peter home while I went looked for Wanda.

The party was already dying down when I walked in. I saw Wanda’s heels on the floor. Yup, she was definitely here. I asked around with her description. They said she went upstairs with Nate. I didn’t think she’d be so easily corrupted. God, what if I walked in on them, well, doing  _ it _ . I wouldn’t even know how to react to it. I’ll be a complete hypocrite if I get mad. Should I get mad? Maybe I’ll just give her the talk, make sure she’s being safe. Assuming she hasn’t had the talk yet.

 

I walked into a guest bedroom. And there they were. Sleeping. Fully clothed, thank god. Perhaps I shouldn’t be too lenient. I turned on the lights and slammed the door shut, waking them up.

“Argh, God my head.” Wanda said while sitting up and clutching her head. Good, she’ß hungover. That’s punishment enough. Nate was the first who saw me. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped off the bed.

“Uh, hi mr. Stark. We- uh- we were just-” He stutterd through his words. Probably still a bit tipsy.

“Uh, hey Tony. What’s up?” Wanda said drowsily. I gave her a stern look.

“We’re going home. Nathaniel, I’ll call your mom. She’ll come pick you up. Wanda, I’ll wait outside.” I turned on one heel and walked out of the room. It reeked like maruijana, smoke and booze. Not gonna lie, I’m a little disappointed.

 

She comes out of the house, wobbling a bit. Her first walk of shame. She’s wearing Nate’s jacket and holding her heels. She walks with a sheepish smile.

“How does your first hangover feel like.” I ask her while I open the drivers seat. She gets in the passenger seat.

“Like hell.” She said while fastening her seatbelt.

“Kid, I’m not gonna sit here and act like I was some saint growing up. I did some things, things I regret. My parents didn’t really know how to... keep me under control-”

“Tony, this happened one time it-” She interrupted and I interrupted her right back.

“Wanda, just listen. You’re going to highschool. You’re going to get invited to parties. You’re going to go to parties. Shit’s going to happen, you know. I just want you to be safe. So how about we have a talk when we get home. Make some rules and some compromises. Make it as fair as possible.” I was really trying here. She gave me a soft smile.

“Yeah, sure Tony.”

 

The rest of the drive was spent in a comforting silence.

When we got home we made a set of rules: 3 beers a night, 1 party a month on school nights, doesn’t matter how many on weekends, curfew on school nights is 23:00, curfew on weekends is 2:30, no harddrugs (don’t tell me if you smoke weed), safe sex (if it comes up), and a few minor others.

Technically the same rules apply to Peter, but it’s Peter. I have a feeling Wanda’s going to be more of an outrovert. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick and short update, 'cause I updated yesterday already.  
> What did you think? Any requests?  
> xxx


	9. NOT AN UPDATE SORRY

Okay so I have exams coming up next week and I still haven't started studying for it so I already know my grades won't be that high lmao, but I rly don't wan to fail anything 'cause well I'm quite the over-achiever. Everyday the past (few) week that I've decided to sit down and study I got distracted and ended up writing a chapter so honestly I'm going to try to study instead of update for the next 2ish week (knowing myself, queen of procrastination, I probs will, but don't get your hopes up).  
sorry fam.  
In the meantime, please please please pleaaasssseeeeee gimme ideas, inspiration, things u wanna read or see me explore. Honestly anything. Maybe even names for like characters that'll show up at Wanda's highschool. Anything at all.  
Sure I enjoy writing this, but it makes me feel so much better if you're actually enjoying it as well. Tips, things I need to improve on, tell me. U can say anything. It'll be like we're writing this as a team lmao  
xxxxxxxx  
love   
y'all


	10. First day

I woke up heaving and sweaty. Another nightmare. I looked over to my nightstand. It was 5:17. Well I lasted longer than usual. Must be a new record. Maybe I gotta ask around if anyone can hook me up with some sleeping pills. I actually need them so it’s not like I’ll actually be doing drugs or anything.

Today was going to be my first school day. Yay. I didn’t really care. How hard could it really be. If I want to, I know I can make friends. I could become the popular girl, if I set my mind to it, but I don’t want any attention. Just want to finish highschool and get it over with. Well I guess it won’t hurt to get acquainted with a few people, for if I ever need a favor (drugs, alcohol, invite etc.).

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to do my whole morning routine. Then I got dressed. I decided to just were some light wash mom jeans, that had a checkered print on the right back pocket, with a white, thin, cotton turtleneck that had a lettuce hem at the neck part. As for shoes just some black heeled boots. Nothing crazy, the heel was maybe 7 cm. I really liked my outfit. Or well the fact that I could choose and wear whatever I wanted. It just gave me some sense of control, you know.

I don’t really like makeup so I don’t wear it. I brushed my hair, which is wavy, and then pinned back the front behind my ears. I put in some small silver double hooped earrings and that was that. My nails were also painted black, which really completed the fit (Pepper wanted to get mani pedi’s before school started).

 

I went downstairs. By now it was 6:25 and everyone was starting to wake up and get ready, but the kitchen was still empty. I didn’t really feel like going to school with a stinky breath or coffee breath so I decided to just make a strawberry/ mango/ banana smoothie, ‘cause apparently I’m  _ that  _ girl. 

By the time I was done Peter was sliding down the stair railing and walked straight into the kitchen. 

“You excited?” He asked nicely.

“Why would I be?” I didn’t think people actually got excited for school. I thought it was just a cliché that movies made a big thing.

“Well usually teens freak out and think it’s special and stuff. I expected you especially to be excited. I mean it is literally your first day of school. Ever.” Well that was… bold of him.

“Well I’m not your everyday teen, now am I? Besides, I kinda got school, if I didn’t I wouldn’t be in ALL AP classes… unlike you.” Peter scrunched his nose. I think he’s lowkey insecure about me being smarter, well on paper at least. He probably wanted all AP classes, but his french ain’t that good so he’s stuck with the normies. I, on the other hand, am fluent. But he shouldn’t read too much into it. It’s the only subject he’s not in an AP class. Only reason I am, is because I was raised by a terrorist organization that forced me to be fluent in a bunch of languages. For missions and what not.

 

“Are we talking about how Wanda is smarter than Peter?” Tony teased while walking in. 

“She is not! It’s French. It’s stupid that she’s fluent. When will she ever need it? It’s a waste of time. I’m smart enough not to waste mine.” Peter huffed. Damn he’s really sensitive. And competitive. Noted. I’ll just have to use this as another way to annoy him.

“Relax Peter. We’re just teasing. We all know you’re the smartest.” I calmed him down. Just told him what he wanted to hear. I might not be nervous, but I know he is. Wouldn’t want to give him a shitty first day.

 

Steve finally came in a couple minutes later and we sat down to eat. I sipped on my smoothie and the rest ate their scrambled eggs. I gotta admit I was craving it like crazy. I was craving solid food period. I’ll eat tonight. It’s fine. We’re probably going to go out to the new Italian place that opened up a few minutes from here.

While we were eating, I couldn’t help but wonder about Nate. He was a nice guy, but it was bound to be awkward if I saw him today. The more I thought about it, the more I just saw him as a friend. Purely platonic. Some part of me felt he felt the same. We were just under the influence that night.

 

We were on our way to Tony’s car. Tony said he’d drive and pick us up today, because he had to go inside to sign me in and everything anyway. I passed my driving test a couple days ago and Tony said we’d go car shopping this weekend. I didn’t really feel some sort of way about it. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it so it wasn’t guilt, but I also couldn’t bring myself to really feel gratitude, everyone and everything is jus.. Superficial.

Tony started talking to us and school on the drive over. It was mostly Peter answering, in all his nervousness, so I just put in my earphones.

 

We drove into the parking lot and went inside. I got my schedule and then we had to have a little talk with the principal. It went fine and then the principal, mr. Smith, said Tony could leave, since now he wanted to talk to me privately.

“So, you have a very hard subject list, ms. Stark-”

“Oh it’s just Wanda, sir. I’m adopted. We haven’t talked about the whole last name situation, so I’d just prefer to be called Wanda.” I honestly don’t even know my ‘real’ last name. Well then again that would insinuate me having a real father so I guess it’s only fitting. Do I even have a passport? Or an ID? What’s my name on them?

“Oh of course. I understand. I’ll be sure to let your teachers know. Anyhow, we have a buddy program, for new students such as yourself, and before you ask, yes it is mandatory. We’ve assigned you one of our volunteers, her name is Sarah Stoll. She should’ve been here by now. Probably-” He was cut off by a girl- Sarah- storming into the office.

“Hi mr. Smith, I’m so sorry I'm late, morning rush. Hi,” She turned to me. “You must be Wanda-, I’m sorry I didn’t catch your last name?” Seriously? What’s the deal with last names? Jeez.

“Don’t have one.” Then the bell rang. Saved by the bell. All these clichés.

“Okay girls. You have first period together. Sarah, I trust you’ll show Wanda around the rest of the day. Get her comfortable and make her feel welcome here at Salvatore high.”

“Sure thing mr. Smith!”

Then we both left the office. “Okay, so first period we have English. That’s upstairs.” She led us to the classroom and I followed. “So, what school did you go to before you transferred here?” She tried to make some small talk. 

“I was homeschooled.” I guess that wasn’t a far stretch. 

“Wait so oh my god this is actually your first school day?” Crap I forgot that was a big thing around here.

“Uhm, kind of I- uh- went to a music school. Basically this but for musical and arts stuff. Actual subjects were a home thing. But keep it on the down low.” I couldn’t make up anything else. God that was a shitty fucking lie. Fuck.

“Oh, yes of course. We’re here.” We went inside. The teacher wasn’t there yet. There were a few students already inside, most still had to come in. “We’ve got most classes together. You can just sit next to me every time. I know it can be awkward. I was the new kid 2 years ago.”

We continued a short little conversation until the teacher entered the classroom. Then it was on to the next class. I gotta say, this shit’s easy for being the ‘harder’ classes.

 

When lunch came around Sarah invited me to sit with her. She’s really nice and all, just a lot. I think she might have ADHD or something. I just needed some air, so I told her I needed to go to the bathroom, but I just went outside. I could tell her I got lost or something so I don’t have to hurt her feelings.

My stomach was rumbling and I just needed to eat something. Peter warned me not to eat the cafeteria food here, though. I went to the side of the school by the bleachers. There were a few people there. They didn’t really look like straight-A students, to say the least.

I sat on an old table and put my earphones in. I was clearing my head when I saw someone shouting my name and heading towards me. Nate. Behind him were, I’m guessing, his friends waiting for him to get back to him.

“Hey, Wanda!” It was kind of a relief to see someone that didn’t annoy me. Well I guess I couldn’t really state that, ‘cause nobody annoys me when I’m drunk. And I’m being too hard on Sarah. Probably because I’m so hungry.

“Hey.” I answered.

“So, how’s your first day so far?” He asked. Obviously he wanted to ask something else. He should come right out with it. Everybody can see past small talk. I don’t know why people still do it.

“Fine.” I answer shortly with a smile.

“Good, good. So um my friends and I are about to get some lunch off campus. I was wondering if you’d want to come.” I want the food, but I really don’t want the people…

“Oh, well actually I already ate. Maybe tomorrow.” I politely declined. I felt kind of bad. Like we were really vibing last week. Guess i'm kind of killing it now, huh?

“Oh. that's okay. Are you sure though? You don't have to eat. Just hang.”

“Yes, I'm sure Nate. Shit’s been a bit hectic today. Just need to clear my head.” I said truthfully.

“Oh okay. Too bad. See ya!”

“Bye.” Then he ran off to his friends and they left. 

 

I was just about to put my earphones back in, when a guy sat down next to me, holding out a pack of cigarettes. “You look like you could use one” He said as he took a drag of his cig.

I accepted and took one out and put it in my mouth. Almost automatically he held up his lighter. “Thanks.” I said.

“So what’s your story?” He asked me. That was fucking random.

“My story?” I raised my eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. What’s your deal. Suddenly you show up with Parker at school. You his cousin or something?” Okay maybe small talk is a good idea.

“How about I tell you my name.” I stuck out my hand. “Wanda.”

He laughed and shook my hand. “Jason.”

“So, why so curious, Jason?” I wasn’t anything special. It must be his personality.

“You also seem to be quite tight with the rich kids too. Everyone seems to know you, but you just showed up.” I scoffed and laughed.

“Everybody knows me? Nobody here fucking knows me. Peter hardly knows me.”

“Mysterious now are we?” Who does he think he is?

“Well, Jason, I’ll tell you my story, if you tell me yours.” I said in a kind of teasing voice.

“I’m an open book.” He said while he threw his now finished cigarette on the floor.

“Somehow I find that hard to believe. Does anyone here know anything about you?” He seemed kind of distant, antisocial.

“If they don’t ask, why tell?” touché.

“I’m adopted. So is Peter.” I answered shortly.

“Adopted? At your age? Damn, you give me hope.” Wait… he’s in the system?

“Your a foster?” I asked him.

“Mom was young. Dad was an asshole. I remember them very, very vaguely. I’ve been on my own for a while.” He answered simply and shrugged. “You?” 

“I don’t really know. Honestly. Nobody knows.” He nodded understandingly.

“How do you know Nate and his gang of rich rats?”

“Charity event of my- eh- legal guardian?”

“Ah, the terminology will get easier. Call him whatever you want. He’ll get to used to whatever you decide.” He started getting up, to leave? What? We were in the middle of a conversation.

“Where are you going?” I asked (offended).

“We got class in 5 minutes.” Oh shit I forgot. “Come on, I'll walk you to your next class.”

I smiled, got up and followed him.

 

When we got to my class I thanked Jason. “Thanks, Jason.” He laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Bring your own cigarettes next time.” He doesn’t do too great at being nice, huh? Well at least he’s straightforward. 

“What makes you think there will be a next time?” I retorted.

“There’ll be a next time.” He winked and walked away.

 

I sat down next to Sarah.

“Oh my god, Wanda. Did I just see you  _ flirting  _ with Jason fucking Todd?!” She exclaimed.

“Talking*. And yes why?” I’d thought he was a mysterious no one.

“Wanda, you’re new and all, so trust my words: stay away from Jason Todd.” She’s acting like he’s a mass-murdering psychopath.

“Why?” I asked her.

“He’s… trouble. He’s out at all hours. Always coming to school with bruises and busted noses and knuckles. I heard he’s in a gang.” He doesn’t seem like it. Well he doesn’t seem like anything. I haven’t figured him out. Well, only that he probably has severe issues.

Then the bell rang and I continued the rest of my day wondering about Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy!  
> My exams are finally over. First thing I did was started writing, so here you go. What do you htink?


	11. Jason motherfucking Todd

A few weeks of school have passed. I was fitting right in. I’ve really been getting along great with everyone, though I don’t really understand how. I don’t even try to be nice or anything, I’m quite blunt actually. They probably think I’m just being sarcastic lol.

During the breaks, I’d sit and smoke with Jason. I’ve learned a lot about him, but it all came from him. I don’t want to push anyone to talk about shit they don’t want to or don’t bring up themselves, hoping they’d extend me the same courtesy ‘cause I’m not exactly an open book. I didn’t ask him about the rumors even though I know he knows I’ve heard about them. I didn’t judge him on the shit I heard, ‘cause unless it comes straight from the source I won’t take it into account when forming an opinion on the person.

Jason wasn’t in the foster system. Well, he was for a while but got emancipated. He’s also a scholarship student, so obviously he’s smart and not all trouble. He hasn’t told me about his source of income, probably ‘cause it’s sketchy. I mean I’ve seen where he lives and no way that place is cheap. But hey we all have to get by somehow, right?

 

After school, I’d usually get coffee with Nate and his friends. Well, I guess they’re my friends now too. Nate and I have been getting along great. Well, we’ve been getting  _ it  _ on… It’s like not a relationship or anything and nobody knows about it, whatever it is. It’s kind of a stress relief kinda thing. We both don’t want anything complicated or with strings attached. My life is complicated enough, without a boy screwing with my brain.

Besides, we don’t even like each other like that. He’s apparently been in love with Kate Simone since kindergarten, but she’s dating Luke Simmons and he’s a teenage boy so he’s gotta get his needs... handled, elsewhere. 

It’s a perfect arrangement.

 

Anyways, today it’s Friday and I’m just walking out of school with Nate, Kate, Luke, Jake (some jock), Adelaide (she’s super nice) and Jeana motherfucking Patton. Okay, I’ve been through a lot of fucking shit so my tolerance for shit is quite high, but fuck this girl really can get on my nerves sometimes. Her voice is so high, but she’s so obviously faking it and that shit gives me a migraine. And all she ever does is put down all her friends on their achievements and overall she’s just a really shitty person. I tried to avoid and ignore her.

But okay, we’re walking out together and I’m talking to Adelaide about the charity work she does with kids that have disabilities, trauma, etc.

It’s quite interesting and I’m thinking of joining her. Maybe it’ll be enough to get me out of hell. Probably not lol.

I was putting the keys into my car when I heard someone calling out Stark. At first, I ignored it and thought it was probably for Peter or something. But then I recognized the voice when it screamed Wanda. Jason. Huh, I could’ve sworn I told him that I don’t really do last names. Well, he does most of the talking so I could be wrong.

I tell Adelaide to wait in the car and run up to meet him.

“Hey.” I say.

“Jeez Wands. You’ve gotta be deaf or something.” He said jokingly.

“I don't really go by ‘Stark’. I don’t really go by anything. It’s just Wanda.” I explained. His face had an understanding look.

“Noted. But uhm I was wondering if you want to drive down to east-LA. My friend’s opening up a new club there and I was gonna go, but it seemed like more fun with someone else there.” His friend? It seemed a little hinky. Wait… did he expect me to be his designated driver?

“I’m not gonna be nobody's designated driver.” I told him.

“Oh no that’s fine. We could just get a cab home. It’s like a half-hour drive. Well an hour in traffic, but what kind of traffic will there be at 3:00 AM right?” Well it wasn’t a school night so I guess I could go out that late, but this was outside of Beverly and Steve and Tony haven’t met Jason or even heard anything about him. I could just say I’m going to sleep over at Ade’s house. Yes, that’s what I’m gonna do.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll meet you at your place at 21:30 and make that 5:00 AM because I like to party late, m’kay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Jason ran off and I got into my car. I called Steve (cause he’s more inclined to agree because I kinda got him wrapped around my finger). Ade played along. He agreed.

Then I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the closest Starbucks where we met up with the others.

 

-

-

 

I was in the car with Jason on the way to the club. We had some 90’s music playing. Turns out Jason has a phenomenal taste in music, just like me.

I told him about the whole sleeping over lie and he offered to just stay in a motel, platonically.

I accepted. I don’t think it’s believable if I showed up at home at 6 AM after a sleepover.

Jason also hooked me up with a fake ID. Not that needed one tonight because it's his friend's club, but just for in the future. It was really nice.

We arrived and there was a long ass line for the club, but we got to skip through all off it. Jason didn't even drop a name. He just nodded at the bouncer and he let us in. It was quite crowded but also really cool. I must’ve zoned out because suddenly Jason wasn’t there.

I’ll just call him later when I’m ready to leave.

I flirted with some guys so they’d buy me a few drinks. I never go out with money. Flirting doesn’t always work, though. Some guys feel like you owe them something after so there’s also plan B: Challenge him. Let’s see who can take more shots. Loser pays. You can’t really do this if you’re a lightweight or can’t hold your liquor well, though.

I just took 10 shots of vodka and I really couldn’t stand anymore. I walked over to a couch and just sat there for a moment. There was this girl next to me who looked concerned at me.

“Hun, you don't look that good. Do you need a water or me to call you a cab?” She asked me kindly.

“Oh no that's okay. Thanks, though.” I said with a smile.

“Of course. Are you here with someone?” 

“Yeah. My friend, Jason. I haven’t seen him all night though.” It wasn’t that big a club. I’m surprised I hadn’t run into him all night.

“Oh too bad. Are you from around here?”

“No. We drove down from Beverly Hills. Jason knows the owner; wanted to be there for him, ‘cause of opening night.” I explained, but she looked at me kind of confused.

“Opening night? Honey this club has been around for forever. Your friend probably just wanted to impress you. Ah, young love. How cute and cringey.” I was baffled. Why the fuck would Jason lie to me? He obviously isn’t trying to impress me. I mean, shit, our friendship ain’t superficial. And if he was, why isn’t he here gloating?? I check my watch. It's almost 3. I should go find him. I stand up and say bye to the lady and go look for him.

He’s not answering his phone. Shit, I thought I knew this kid. I needed to get somewhere less noisy and try to call him again. There was a staircase that leads upstairs. Nobody was there though. I decided to go upstairs. Maybe he was there.

I started exploring and fuck the place was huge. I don’t understand why they didn’t expand the club to upstairs. They’d fit more people and make more money.

I stumbled into a hallway where I saw a big man lying on the floor with blood all over him. I rushed over and checked his pulse. He was still alive. I tried to wake him up and I kinda did. I asked him what happened and he just pointed into the hallway. 

I walked further into the building and heard grunting and saw more bodies. Fuck I’m not sober enough for this shit. No, wait I’m not drunk enough for this. The trail of blood and bodies led up to a room. I take off my heels before entering…

 

Jason.

 

Jason motherfucking Todd. What the actual fuck.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated after idek how long. sorry y'all.


	12. Not your average teenagers

To say I was fuming would be an understatement. I didn't even know what I was mad about. Well, no that’s a lie I was mad about EVERYTHING. Jason lied to me about well I don’t even know, everything? I don’t even understand what’s happening.

I walked into the room and saw even more bloodied bodies on the ground and Jason punching the living crap outta some old dude sitting in a chair behind his desk. He was so focused on it he didn't even notice me coming in.

“You wanna go another round or tell me what the fuck you’ve been doing up in Gotham, hm?” Jason said so viciously. The other guy spat at him and Jason was just about to start punching him again when I intervened. 

“JASON!” I ran up to them and pushed him off. He was shocked to see me, as if he didn't come here with me. “Get the fuck off him Jay. What the actual fuck?”

“Wanda… Hey it's not what it looks like I-” He was cut off by a couple men storming in with guns. Like really? The universe is really testing me.

“Hands in the air! On the ground!” One of them screamed while pointing his gun at us. Jason slowly put his hands in the air and whispered ‘shit’ under his breath. I shot him a glare.

“You too, bitch!” The man told me. I roll my eyes and put my hands in the air and slowly lowered myself to the ground. I looked around for an escape, but shit it was gonna be hard.

“Ah, Jason fucking Todd, we meet again. You stupid little fuck.” A different man said, the most buff one.

“Hey Rico, my man. How about we-” Jason tried to, uh, reason? I guess he knew him, but he was interrupted by, I guess, Rico punching him. I took this as an opportunity to grab his gun and shoot at the others. Jason caught on and grabbed Rico by the throat, before Rico could do anything to me.

I shot a few in the shoulders and knees, nothing deadly, and then dropped the gun and knocked them out physically. Jason also knocked a few out. 

When all of them were down we were out of breath and took a moment to really take in what happened.

“Jason,” I said with an icy, overly calm voice. “We are leaving. You are driving me home. Let’s go” I looked him straight in the eyes so he knew I was serious. 

I stormed out of there and waited by the car. A few minutes passed and he came out. 

“I cleaned-” He started, but I interrupted.

“Jason, I really don’t give a flying shit. Open the car.” He complied and got into the driver's seat.

 

We were driving for a good 20 minutes when he tried to talk to me again.

“Are you cold? I could give you my sweater.” He offered.

“I’m fine.” I say emotionlessly. 

“Do you want to go home or somewhere else? You know ‘cause you were going to be sleeping at adelaide’s.” He tried to continue the ‘conversation’.

“Covering your ass I see.” I replied, still not making eye contact with him.

“Wanda…” Jason looked at me. “Come on. You’d be covering your own ass too.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I looked at him offended and confused.

“Wanda, ain’t no normal 15-year-old girl knows how to A. shoot a gun B. take out like what? 5 men?” He shot me a know-it-all look.

“Well, Jason,  _ you _ brought  _ me _ into this. I’m not on trial here,  _ you _ are.”

“Okay, okay, but Wanda you can’t go around telling people the-” I interrupted him, enraged, obviously.

“Jason! You better fucking tell me right now. And besides, who do you think I am? Have I gone on blabbing to everyone how you were in foster care? Or that you’re here on a scholarship? Or that you live alone? Huh? For fucks sake, Jason.” To say I was fuming, would be an understatement.

“Okay, okay. You’re right. So a couple years ago I tried to jack this guys car and instead of pressing charges he, uh- kinda took me in right. And by that I mean he kinda taught me how to fight and we’d fight together, on the streets, like other people. He was kinda a vigilante and I was kinda his sidekick. And all was good, until his estranged kid or whatever came back and we kept butting heads so he just pays for my like apartement and anything I need and I tie up loose ends for him from time to time.” I looked at him with wide eyes.

“Jason, pull the fuck over.” Jason complied.

Once he pulled over I smacked his head.

“Ow, what was that for?” Jason said while grabbing his head.

“For being so stupid, Jason. You’re a teenager. You shouldn’t be doing this shit. It’s dangerous!” I half-screamed at him. I was genuinely worried. I was forced into a life filled with danger; there was no way out. He shouldn’t have stayed. He’s taking what he has for granted.

“Yeah, well, what about you? No way you know how to do all that without doing something shady!” He retorded.

“Well I don’t owe you an explanation! I didn’t bring you into my ’shady’ shit. Besides, nothing shady went on. I am a woman who likes to party, and in this century, or any other century for that matter, those 2 don’t go hand in hand. I need to know how to defend myself, ‘cause there are a bunch of sleazeballs out there. But you wouldn’t understand now, would you?” I snapped back. Okay I lied, but I’m pretty sure that legally I’m not allowed to say shit to anyone about Hydra and honestly my explanation is legit as fuck; I’m convinced that I’d take self-defense classes if I were a normal kid too.

“Wanda! I have had self-defense classes and given them to, so I can guarantee you no fucking class will teach you  _ that _ .” Okay, fuck I didn’t think this through.

“Jason, let’s not fight anymore, okay? Whatever, it’s fine.” I sighed and gave in.

“I don’t want to fight, Wanda, but you gotta give me something.” He pleaded.

“Okay, let’s just say that I was involved with some bad people and had to do things I didn’t want to and that went hand in hand with learning a few skills I shouldn’t have had to. Let’s just leave it at that, okay?” I said facing him.

“Yeah, okay. Fine.” He said understandingly and with a smile. He started the car again and we started driving.

 

“Hey, Wanda?” Jason asked after we were driving for half an hour.

“Yeah?” I replied.

“Do you wanna stay at my place?” He asked.

“Do you even have to ask?” I replied with a smile. 

 

-

-

It was 4:30 AM and I was taking a shower at Jason’s. He let me borrow his boxers and a T-shirt to sleep in. When I got out I saw him making up the coach.

“What are you doing?” I asked him while I dried off my hair.

“Well I’m going to sleep on the couch so-” I cut him off (what else is new?).

“We can share your bed.” I told him. “Unless one of us is attracted to the other, and well, I’m not, are you?”

“Well, I mean, I think you’re very beautiful, but I just don’t really see us-” He kind of stuttered, trying not to offend me.

“Okay so it’s settled. We sleep together. Well not  _ together _ together, but you know what I mean.” I stated.

“O-okay.” He said.

 

We were in his bed when I turned to face him.

“Hey, Jason?” I started.

“Yeah?”

“You can’t keep doing this. I won’t let you.” I didn’t want to start a fight, but I just needed to let him know.

“I know.” 

I smiled at him and he smiled back and then we fell asleep, only to wake up with the  _ worst _ hangover I’d ever experienced.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!  
> So how'd you like this chapter? And what do y'all think about Jason? As always, I'm taking suggestions and requests. ly. byeeee


	13. Tony feels

Nate and I were… hanging out at his place. I was lying on his bed. He went to get some snacks, we were gonna watch a movie. We were friends after all. He walked in with a bowl of chips, crackers and some chocolate balancing in one hand, in the other he was holding his phone to his ear.

“Yeah... I got it… yes, dad… I’m studying right now… I’ll get them up… bye!” Nate huffed and plopped down on the bed. 

“Damn, what happened?” I asked him sitting up.

“My dad’s on my ass about my grades. He’s never home and probably cheating on my mom, but still has the audacity to judge and nag about every single little thing.” He exclaimed.

“Well, what are your problem subjects? Maybe I can help.” I offered.

“All of them. Honestly, you’d have to be a miracle worker.” He admitted.

“Well, maybe I am. Get your books.”

“But we were gonna watch a movie.” He protested and I rolled my eyes at him.

We spent the rest of the day studying and boy, this dude is dull. It was really quite funny at times. I got through to him eventually when I started explaining things using football references. I left at about 21:30 and got home at ten.

“Hey, kid.” Tony said when I walked in.

“Hey.” I said back while dropping my bag on the ground.

“So where were you?” He asked.

“Nate’s.” I answered simply.

“So… you’ve been hanging out a lot with Nate lately.” Tony said in kind of a weird voice.

“Yeah?” 

“Are you and him… dating?” This was getting hella awkward.

“No… we’re just friends.” I walked into the kitchen, but Tony followed me in.

“Well, what do you do all day?” All this questioning was really making me uncomfortable.

“I tutored him.” I took a bottle of coke out of the fridge.

“You don’t want to eat anything? We left you some Chinese take-out.” He said, changing the conversation.

“Uh, no. I already ate.” I lied. All that schoolwork made me lose my appetite.

“You know, Wanda, I think it’s great that you’re making friends and really blending in here and stuff, but maybe spend a little more time at home?” Tony insisted.

“Where’s this coming from?” I asked.

“Pepper.” He admitted. “She thinks that we should be more of a family. She suggested Friday night, family dinners. I don’t know if you kids-”

“Sure, fine by me.” Tony smiled. “Well, g’night.” I started heading upstairs. 

“Night, Wands.” 

My smile faded when I got to my room. How was I going to get out of this?

 

-

-

Tony POV.

 

That was the most awkward conversation ever. Also a complete fail at what I was trying to do. Peter told me that he suspected that Wanda and Nate were secretly dating. He thought since this was her first relationship she probably just wanted to keep it under the radar. At first, I thought it was no big deal, teenagers date. It's normal, but when I mentioned it to Pepper she completely freaked out. So naturally, I started freaking out too. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Did I have to have  _ the _ talk with her? It didn’t seem like Hydra to give sex ed, but then again it didn’t seem like Hydra to show her old Disney movies and teach her all the other school stuff, and yet they did it. Should I invite Nate to dinner? I was completely lost. It was easier with Peter. He was a (somewhat) normal boy, who grew up in a normal school with a parent figure to teach him everything. He wasn’t the most social either so I didn't have to worry. Any questions he might’ve had I could answer because I went through high school myself. It was trickier with Wanda. I had not one clue what to say and do and what not to. She didn't talk much about her time at Hydra.

Pepper scolded me. She thinks I didn’t put any effort in even trying to find out what happened. I just don't want to push Wanda into saying anything she isn’t comfortable with me knowing. Pepper suggested having a family dinner every Friday. We could talk and connect with each other and then I could maybe bring up school and Nate. Wanda’s fine with it so that’s good.

I really did care about her. Her and Peter. I’d never thought I’d get kids. I just never saw myself settling down or taking a break from work. I couldn’t imagine taking a day off to see some shitty musical in which my kid plays a tree or spending my nights changing diapers. And don’t get me started on the responsibility. I could barely take care of myself. How was I supposed to take care of a whole other human?

Then Peter showed up. I was close friends with his aunt and would come over for dinner quite often. One day Peter asked me for help with a project for the science fair. That day I saw how truly gifted Peter was. He knew more about physics and mechanics than probably most 20-year-olds.

Once he started high school, I took him on as an intern. This was huge news because I never took on interns. Peter was the first and so young also. He would frequently visit me and my lab and help there, even on weekends.

We spent a lot of time together. I didn’t even hesitate on taking him in when the news broke of his aunt's passing. For me, it wasn’t a huge adjustment at all. I already spent most of my time with the kid.

Now we grew closer. I’d teach him valuable life lessons (how to flirt) and he taught me how to cook. Now that I had another life depending on me, I was a lot more careful on missions and went on less.

I never felt like I missed out on his actual childhood: first steps, first words, diaper changes, etc. I think it was quite perfect. I still had a busy schedule, but Peter was a teenager so it wasn’t a big deal. He had a life of his own. I still don’t think I could raise a baby.

Wanda was a good addition to the family. I always got the feeling that Peter wanted a sibling. Honestly, what only child didn’t? I remember how I’d beg my mom for a brother or sister. Wanda and Peter were getting along great, just like real siblings. The teasing, occasional fights, weird inside jokes. It warmed my heart to see that.

 

Wanda and I have yet to grow as close as Peter and I. Maybe it was because I already knew Peter for a long time before I adopted him. I could tell Wanda was just as gifted as Peter, but I didn’t want to overwhelm her with an internship or anything. The whole being free thing was a new concept for her.

Pepper keeps telling me that I’m underestimating Wanda and that if she could survive Hydra she could survive talking to me. Or well, I could survive talking to her.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I looked over and it was Steve.

“Whattup Stevie?” I said teasingly.

“Hey, Tony. We need to talk.” He said with a serious face. “I’ve been talking to Sam-”

“Oh no.” I whispered.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Nothing good ever comes from talking to Sam.” We both laughed.

“Well, yeah. My news is bittersweet.” Steve’s smile turned back into a serious face. “Ever since I got out of the ice, I’ve felt like something’s missing. I’ve been talking to Sam and he also feels something missing. He’s felt it since he joined the team and became falcon.” Steve took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes before saying this. “We’re going to enlist again, together.” There was a long silence before he continued.

“Bucky might join us too, but we don’t know yet if he’s even allowed to. I know it’s really shitty ‘cause it’s kind of out of the blue and we’re both Wanda’s legal guardians and now you’ll be alone with her, and Peter, and I’m sorry, honestly. But Tony, I need this.” Steve said that with pleading eyes.

“Look cap, I understand. I’m not going to stop you. I think it’s great you’ve now finally found something that will give you closure. As for Peter and Wanda, we’ll be fine. Most of the actual raising parts have already been done for me, there’s not much left. How hard could it really be? My point is, we will be fine. Don’t worry about it.” I told him with a smile. Yes, the great Tony Stark has a heart and isn’t always an asshole.

“Thanks, Tony.”

 

Later that week we all sat down for dinner and told the kids. Wanda and Steve grew quite close and I could see that it bothered her, no matter how well she hid it. I noticed she didn’t eat much. She said she’d lost her appetite. 

Truthfully, I didn’t know how to comfort her. I made a note to ask Pepper. Pepper would make a great mother. She basically adopted Peter. Well not quite, but she acts like it. We were on a break when Peters aunt died, but if we weren’t, I’m sure Pepper would’ve been glad to adopt him too. 

Pepper really was amazing. I don’t know where I’d be without her. I don’t know where my kids would be without her. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more Tony-centric. I know I said at the beginning of this fan fic I wouldn't do any POV's that aren't Wanda's, but I started out writing this chapter from Wanda's POV, but I couldn't really come up with much (As you can probably tell. The beginning of this fic was quite terrible lmao). Then I decided to write from Tony's POV to emphasize that the conversation he had with Wanda was a 'protective-dad' kinda thing (I love protective dad/ older brother characters) and when I started writing from his POV, words and ideas just started flowing.  
> I know that Steve leaving is sudden AF, but the idea just plopped in my head so I wrote it down. Sorry lol. You know I've always preferred Steve to Tony because I always thought Tony was mean, but now that I'm a bit older I've realized he's just sarcastic (and he's literally me lol) and now he's my fave oops so it's harder to think of things for Steve to say.  
> I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I am bringing my laptop, but idk if I'll have good wifi or time to write anything, but I guess it'll give me time to think of shit, 'cause I'm running out of ideas and shit. Suggestions are always welcome.  
> lyyy


	14. Wanda gets in trouble

“You need help getting to the door?” My Uber driver asked me. I guess I wasn’t exactly radiating ‘sober’. 

“N- no, thanksss hahaha.” I stuttered back. I couldn’t really keep a straight face or stop giggling. 

I got out of the car and he drove away. Everything was so blurry and it was a real struggle getting to the door. Took me a solid 5 minutes (it’s 10 seconds usually) to get to the door. All my friends ditched me (or I ditched all my friends) so I couldn’t get a ride so I ubered.

I was finally at the door and was faced with another challenge, getting my keys in the door. I was really really struggling when the door opened and I fell forward ‘cause I was heavily leaning on it, but I was caught by a pair (or 2 or maybe 4. I wasn’t seeing right) of strong arms. I looked up, but couldn’t make out who it was. It looked like a dad.

“Hi, dad.” Then I started giggling like crazy and gave him a hug.

“All right. Let’s get you inside.” I was lifted up like a bride and was carried inside and place on the couch, I think. I heard muttering, but couldn’t make out any of the words.

“Wanda, sit up. I got you some water.” The man said in a kind of annoyed voice. I didn’t want anyone to be annoyed with me. So I burst into tears. I felt my tears being wiped away. “Hey, don’t cry Wands. You’ll wanna save your tears for the hangover you’ll have tomorrow.” It only made me cry harder.

“Who are you?” I asked him. I heard him sigh.

“I am Tony. You are Wanda. You are wasted. Drink water and go sleep. You understand?”

Suddenly I felt really lonely. Who was my like actual dad? And why didn’t he want me? I started crying so hard I felt nauseous.

“Why do you hate me? Why does everyone hate me? My dad didn’t want me. My mom didn’t. Hydra obviously doesn’t want me back because I am useless. I don’t work right. I don’t know-” In the middle of my little rant I threw up. Everything. 

 

Honestly, the rest of the night was a haze. All I know is that I woke up my bed, in my PJ’s with a bangin’ headache. Tony was sleeping on a chair next to my bed. There were an ibuprofen pill and a glass of water on my nightstand. It was 10:00.

Tony looked like a little baby. He never slept. Always had big bags under his eyes. He spent most of his time in his workshop down in the basement. He practically lived on coffee. But I guess I did too. I mean lately, I haven’t been craving... control as much. I’ve been eating (almost) fine, but that meant I’ve been craving coffee a little less. You see before, coffee was my breakfast, lunch and dinner. Now it’s just breakfast.

 

I sat up and took the pill and water. Tony shuffled a bit and woke up.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” I smiled at him.

“Wanda, we gotta talk about yesterday.” He said with a serious look on his face.

“What about it?” I mean, I am pretty sure that Tony gave me the okay to go to parties and drink so I don’t know why he’s suddenly bitchin’.

“Wanda. You came home completely wasted. You smelled of smoke. You didn’t even have the common sense not to get into a car with a strange  _ man, _ at night, after drinking. Come on, Wanda. You’re better than that.” He told me it was fine though! And what else was I supposed to do? Walk a thousand miles? I ain’t no Vanessa Carlton.

“Jesus, Tony. We had a talk. You said it was fine.”

“No, don’t twist my words. We said 3 beers! We said you’d be safe and home by a reasonable hour. You said-” I interrupted him.

“So I fucked up. Once! I’m a teenager. That’s what teenagers do!” Tony took a deep sigh.

“You know what teenagers also do? Get grounded. 2 weeks no parties, no friends, no nothing!” And with that he got up and left.

“Wait wh- That’s not fair! Where are you going?” I screamed after him.

 

What the fuck? This wasn’t fair. How was I supposed to know there’d be actual consequences for my actions. Well, I guess I could’ve figured that, but Tony never really bothered before.

 

-

-

*A couple of weeks later*

Tony’s POV.

“She what?!” I half-screamed into my phone. Right now I was getting a call from the Salvatore school about Wanda. Somehow she got herself into so much trouble that she is now facing expulsion. She hasn’t even been there so long.

Maybe I should’ve listened to Pepper about therapy. For Wanda, not me. Although Pepper also thinks that’s a good idea. She’s been through a lot. Why now though? She’s been doing so well.

 

Happy drove me to the school and right now I was walking to the principal's office.

“Tony?” I turned around. Peter. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, your sister got herself in a crap load of trouble-” Well shit. I let that slip. Well, I guess technically they are siblings. It’s just all so weird. Peter noticed it too.

“Well, umm, good luck?” Peter said.

“Yeah, thanks. I’ll see you at home, kid.”

 

When I entered the principal's office I saw Wanda in one chair and a boy holding a cloth to his bloody nose in the other with, presumably, his parents standing around him and, boy, they looked angry.

“Hi, mr. Stark. Unfortunately, Wanda and mr. Vause had an altercation.” Principal Jones started.

“An altercation?! She broke his nose!” mrs. Vause exclaimed.

“Wanda.” I sighed. “Why?” I pleaded to her.

“The asshole tried to look up my skirt!” She was visibly distressed and angry.

“She’s lying! Just trying to get out of trouble.” The vause kid stated.

“Now I know my kid and she wouldn’t lie about something like-” I tried defending, but the mom interrupted. She’s starting to get on my nerves. This is all bogus. Wanda shouldn’t be in trouble. It was practically self-defense.

“There’s no proof! My son’s broken nose, however, is more than enough proof.” How dare she? I was about to say something, but Jones beat me to it.

 “Okay, settle down. Let’s just talk this out, okay?” Jones offered and everyone nodded yes. “So, Wanda is a model student. I think expulsion is a little… extreme. I propose Wanda apologizes and gets suspended for 2 weeks. After she returns, detention for a month.” Was he kidding me? 

“What about Vause here?” I asked Jones.

“Well, I’m sure you could talk it out privately. Avoid any lawsuits.” How dare he?

“So, let me get this straight. He looks up her skirt, she defends herself and she gets punished and he gets off scot-free? You are the ones who should be worried about lawsuits. We will sue you for sexual harassment and you for allowing this behavior. Wanda, get up. We’re leaving. And NOT coming back.” I exploded at them. Wanda smiled at me, grabbed her bag and got up. Right before we left the office I turned back. “Oh, and Peter will be leaving with us.” I turned on my heel and left. Salvatore without it’s 2 top students. Ha!

 

We got Peter out of his class and both he and Wanda got all their shit from their lockers and got into the car. There was an awkward silence before Wanda broke it.

“So, did we just quit school? I don’t know about you but I still got hopes and aspirations.”

“No, you just left this one. You’ll be enrolled in a new one by Monday.” I explained.

“Will I still have all my extra credits? ANd which school? Am I going to go to a public school again? How will-” Peter started shooting all these questions at me that I didn’t even know the answers to.

“I don’t know, Pete. Okay? I don’t know. Pepper’ll figure it out.” Was I being too rash? I mean, there’s no going back now. We’ll just have to deal with it.

 

-

-

 

“Fuck!” I screamed out in frustration. I’ve called a bunch of schools to get the kids in and Peter got right in, but Wanda… All the schools called Salvatore and those motherfuckers snitched Wanda out. None of the schools want a ‘troublemaker’ with ‘difficulty being in social situations’. Since Wanda’s history was hard to explain her file just said she was homeschooled. Apparently because she was homeschooled and defended herself and that meant she had difficulty in social situations. What kind of bullshit is that?

And it’s not like I can just send her to a public school. I don’t want to make assumptions, but the kids there probably do drugs, like hard drugs and get into trouble all the time. And not to mention the school are overcrowded. It might be too much for Wanda. And how good can the education and classes be? And the after-school clubs? It’s not an option.

I mean I guess I could actually put her into homeschooling. But on the other hand she really needs social contact from kids her own age.

God, this parenting shit is really giving me a migraine. You’d think of all people  _ I,  _ Tony fucking Stark, would be able to pull this off, but no, the universe just really loves screwing me.

 

I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some whiskey. I used to always have a bottle in my room, but then Pepper got on my ass about it. 

When I entered the kitchen Wanda was sitting there drinking tea.

“Hey.” She said with a smile. “Want some tea?”

“Um.. if it’s spiked with whiskey, sure.” 

“Let me guess, nobody wants me.” When she said that my mind flashed to that night she came home drunk. I didn’t want her to feel like that. I have actually grown to really care for her. 

“Hey, no-”

“Save it. I heard the phonecalls.” She admitted. Well, fuck. The parenting books didn’t prepare me for this shit. And yes I read some parenting books. Pepper thought it was a good idea. Don’t judge me, okay.

“Kid, it’s not that they don’t want you, it’s the Salvatore school. They’re twisting what happened. Speaking of what happened, do you want to talk about it?” They hadn’t talked yet. I figured she’d bring it up, but she hasn’t. I’ve been thinking about therapy a lot lately, but that might be overwhelming for her. I thought I’d just start talking with her more often.

“No.” She took a sip of her tea.

“Have you talked to any of your friends?”

“No. Vause did it for me. They’ve been calling, but I haven’t picked up.”

“Why haven’t you picked up?” I asked her confused. You’d think the first thing a teenage girl would do after this shit is call up her friends. I guess I’ve got to stop forgetting she’s not your average teen.

“Didn’t feel like it.” She shrugged.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know why the fuck not.” She half slammed her teacup on the table. She’s starting to get angry.

“Wanda, language.” I was starting to sound like Steve.

“Oh, so you’re allowed to say whatever the fuck you want, but I can’t?”

“Wanda, I understand that you’re angry. This is complicated-”

“No, Tony. You’re making it complicated. I’m not going to see my ‘friends’ anymore, so why bother calling? And why go to a private school? I’ll just go to a public school. Peter survived. Or why go to school at all? I can get my GED. I know I’m smart enough.  _ You _ know I’m smart enough. All this is simple. Stop making it so complicated.” God she wasn’t seeing the big picture.

“No, Wanda. You’re not taking into account all the other shit. We’ve known you were smart enough to graduate for a while. And so is Peter. But both of you need a normal teenage, highschool experience. Well as normal as it could get. And social contact with kids your own age is important, but not with the thugs that go to public school. They do drugs, actual drugs, they s-”

“First of all, that is an offensive generalization. The majority of America goes to public schools. It’s impossible that they’re all thugs. Second of all, just because other kids do drugs, what makes you think I’m going to do drugs? It’s not like there are no junks that snort coke all day at Salvatore’s. But you don’t see me becoming a crackhead.” Well that was news to me. Is she friends with crackheads? No, she’s probably just exaggerating.

“How many ‘crackheads’ are there at Salvatore? What, maybe 2? Public school is filled with crackheads. Probably pregnant too.”

“But Tony,  _ I _ am not a crackhead. And I am not naive. Give me some credit here.”

“Wanda, you’ve spent the majority of your life locked up without any social contact. You are vulnerable to influence-”

“I am not that fucking weak. God, what do you think of me? I have my own fucking mind. Fuck you. No, really fuck you.” I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. I felt terrible. Fuck.

“Wanda, calm down, okay? I’m not undermining your mind. I don’t think you’re weak-”

“Do you? ‘Cause that’s for sure what you’re insinuating.”

 

“Jesus, what happened?” Peter walked in on our ‘fight’. Great, just what I needed

 

“Nothing, Peter. Go back to-”

“I’ll tell you what happened. Tony thinks I’m a weak-minded, soon-to-be crackwhore.”

“Hey! I never said that.”

“I’m done with this shit.” Wanda threw up her hands and started walking to the coach where she grabbed her coat.

“Where are you going?”

“To become a crackhead, apparently.” I rolled my eyes at that, but part of me worried. I guess maybe I do worry too much.

“Wanda, we’re not done here. Don’t walk away from me.” She kept on walking, but to the shoe rack.

“Fuck you.”

“Hey! Now I am your parent and you will treat me with respect!” So I was getting quite vexed and Wanda needed discipline.

“Respect is a two-way street, dickwad. And you’re not my fucking parent!”

“Well guess what? Until you’re 18 years old, I legally fucking am. Whether you like it or not.”

“You know what, Tony? You like to act all tough and good, but the truth is you’re a shit person and an even shittier parent.” And with that she stormed out of the house.

 

It was 2:00 AM and Wanda still hasn't come back home. I explained the situation to Peter and we talked about it. He explained to me how Wanda felt, which she could’ve done herself if she stopped and talked to me like an actual person, but I guess in the moment you’re not really thinking straight.

She wasn’t picking up my or Peter’s calls and we both started to worry. We stayed up in the living room when an idea popped up in Peter’s head.

“Oh my god. I know where she is.” He said and I could almost see a lightbulb turning on above his head.

“What? Where?” I said frantically.

“Well, I don’t  _ know _ , but I can check snapmap!” What the hell was that?

Peter saw my confused look and explained snapchat to me. The snapmap didn’t seem like the safest idea, but I guess it was going to help us in this case.

We got into the car and drove for a solid 20 minutes to go get Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!  
> I know this took quite a while and I wrote a whole chapter, but it was really shitty so I started again. Hope you liked it. I made it extra long this time.  
> ly   
> thanks for reading.


	15. Change.

“Come on, Wanda. Just try it. One time won’t hurt.” Some blonde girl said.

“I don't know… I can’t come home that wrecked. I’m already drunk off my ass.” Right now I was in some bathroom being pressured into doing fucking coke. Now sober me would never fall for that. I don’t fuck with peer pressure. However, I wasn’t exactly sober and I was angry. Everyone already thinks I’m a crackhead, might as well be one I guess.

“Fuck it! Move aside.” The blonde handed me the rolled up dollar bill and I started my first line when the bathroom door opened. I finished and looked up. Guess fucking who.

 

Tony fucking Stark and Peter fucking Parker.

 

“Let’s go, Wanda.” Tony said with a hard look on his face. I was sooooo fucked. I stumbled out of there and wobbled after Tony to the car. Peter and I got into the back seat. Tony slammed the car door shut. “So I was right!” he half-screamed while fastening his seatbelt.

 

“Tony, I know what it looks-” I tried to explain.

“Don’t give me that crap, Wanda! Preaching all that bullshit about trust. For christs sake.” He pulled out of the driveway.

“Can I just-” Tony cut me off again.

“What were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous that is? And going off on me before.  Fuck.” Tony started speeding up a little.

“I’m sorry, okay, but-”

“I’m not done yet! You could’ve-” Tony kept getting angrier and angrier; you could practically see steam leaving his ears.

“Tony, you-” I tried to tell him to slow down, but he wouldn’t let me.

“Don’t interrupt me!” Peter started to notice Tony speeding up as well.”I let you do a lot of things-” This time Peter interrupted him.

“Uh, Tony?”

“Peter, not now. Wanda you have to take more-” Tony wouldn’t listened.

“Tony!” Both me and Peter screamed simultaneously. “Slow down! You’re going to kill us!” Tony’s face completely changed as he pulled the brakes so hard our seatbelts dug into our skin. We came to a complete stop in the middle of an empty highway. There were a few moments of silence before Tony spoke up.

“Is everyone okay?” He asked with a shaky voice.

“Yeah.” Peter and I told him.

“Okay. Good. I’m sorry, kids.”

Peter and I didn’t answer. Tony took another moment and started driving again. The rest of the drive was spent in silence.

 

We’d finally come home.

“Pete, go to your room. Wanda, let’s have a talk.” Peter went upstairs without saying a word. He shot me a sympathetic look before disappearing into the hallway.

“Wanda, I don’t know where to start, okay. I’m new to this shit and you gotta work with me. You can’t go off and become some junkie. Stop throwing your life away. Don’t you get it? You got a second chance and not many people get that.” Tony said.

“I know, Tony.” I said very softly. “I’m sorry. I know that this is hard on you, but it’s hard on me too. I’m just trying to find my way around here. It’s all new and all I know is what ‘mean girls’ taught me.” 

“It’s not a time for jokes, Wanda.” Tony said with a serious face.

“Sorry.”

“I found a private tutor that one of my friends recommended, but it's not a permanent solution.”

“Okay.” I replied, almost whispering. I didn’t want to aggravate him.

“Now go to your room.”

 

-

-

 

Right now I was with Jason at his place sitting on his couch. We were watching a shitty movie, because that’s just our thing. We’re on a quest to find the worst movie ever made.

“Wanda?” Jason asked me.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you need to be getting home?”

“If you want me to leave just say so.” I snapped back. ‘Home’ was the last place I wanted to be right now and he knows that.

“You know I don’t, but you’re grounded and not supposed to be here in the first place and I can’t have you coming home too late. You’ll get grounded even more.” I still haven’t told him. I haven’t told anyone. Not that I had anyone to tell. I cut all ties with all my friends, but I wanted to hang on to Jason for just a little longer.

“Didn’t bother you yesterday or the day before or the day before or last week.”

“You haven’t been caught yet, but your luck is bound to run out sometime.” No, he’s up to something. Jason doesn’t think logically.

“Jason. Are going to do something after I leave?”

“Well yeah, brush my, take a shower, change my-”

“Jason. You and I both know what I’m talking about.” I said accusingly.

“No, Wanda. I told you. I’m done.”

“The bruises on your knuckles suggest otherwise.” I finally said it.

“Those are just from working out.” Liar.

“How can you still afford this place? If you stopped, huh?”

“I, um- Bruce said he understood-” He stuttered. There, I caught him.

“Cut the crap. Fuck you.” I got up and grabbed my bag off the table. I guess I was burning this bridge now. Appropriately timed I guess, since I’m leaving in 2 days.

“Wanda, come on. Don’t be like that-” Jason stood up to go after me.

I turned back so suddenly that our faces were almost touching. We made eye contact and gosh his eyes. I could look at them forever. There was a storm behind them; a story to be told. I looked away and took his phone out of his hand.

“What are you doing?” Jason asked me.

I didn’t answer. I was looking in his contacts for Bruce. If Jason wouldn’t stop willingly, I was going to stop him myself by guilting Bruce into cutting Jason loose.

I put the phone up to my ear. “Hi, mr. Wayne. This is Wanda, Jason's friend.” Jason’s eyes widened as he realised what I was doing.

“Wanda, stop that. Give me the phone!” Of course I wasn't going to give it to him. Jason was powerless. He wasn’t going to lay his hands on me, he just wasn’t the kind of person to do that.

“I’m calling to tell you to stop involving Jason, a minor, in all your bullshit. He is a child and it is your responsibility to take care of him, but you’re doing the exact opposite. What you’re doing is child endangerment. Now let me tell you what you’re going to do. You will keep sending him money, but you’ll stop making him your errand boy. Good day, shit head!” And I hung up.

 

There was a moment of silence and then Jason finally spoke up and sighed. “Wanda…” He started with a very low and eerily calm voice. “Get out.”

I looked at him, knowing I probably would never see him again. “Goodbye, Jason.” I said with a soft smile; the last goodbye, he doesn’t even know it.

I grabbed my bag and left, looking back one more time.

 

Because ladies and gentlemen, I was being sent away to a boarding school 4 hours away. A nice way for Tony to know everything I do, but also control it because I’m too far away from civilised society to get any drugs or shit. Now he doesn’t have to deal with any of my shit anymore.

 

I gotta start all over again. I just don’t have the energy for this bullshit anymore. I’m physically and mentally exhausted. 

 

-

-

 

It was the day of the move in. Tony didn’t want to leave shit on a bad note so it was a road trip, but I really don’t know how he expected us to be okay when he’s basically exhiling me. Anyhow, it was me and Peter in the backseat and Tony driving. All my shit, which isn’t much, is in the trunk.

Tony wants me to be a little more connected with the teenager life so he’s basically forcing me to join after school activities. Well one, but I haven’t decided what yet. Maybe I’ll try cheerleading as a joke.

 

We pulled into the parking lot of the school and damn it was big to say the least. It kind of looked like a castle, old.

“We’re here.” Tony said while parking.

“You don’t say.” I replied sarcastically.

“Wanda, come on. Work with me here. There’s nothing you can do about this; just accept it and let’s just get along, okay? Look on the positive side. You can start fresh; no pressures from other kids-” I do not want to have this conversation for the hundredth time.

“Jesus, Tony! For fucks sake, not again and not right now.” I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. Peter and Tony soon followed.

Tony got my shit out of the car and we walked to the main entrance. There he checked me in and I got my schedule and my room. I can only hope that my roommate isn’t a psychopath.

 

We got to my room, still not haven spoken with each other since the car. I scanned my keycard against the scanner thingy and opened the door. Immediately I heard music being blasted from a speaker. When I walked in the room was a bit messy, but bearable; no big deal. There was no one in the room, at least I couldn’t see anyone.

 

“Hello?” I asked. Then a girl came out from a door at the back of the room while putting an earring in. 

 

“Hi! Sorry for the mess. I’ve gotten kind of used to living alone. I’ll clean up later. I’m Jules, or Julie. Whichever you prefer.” She extended her hand to me.

 

“Wanda.” I said rather bluntly while shaking her hand. I said it with a smile, though.

She was really pretty. Like she was the embodiment of beauty standards. Curly, long, blond hair. Her curls were bouncy and perfectly curled. So unnaturally in place. She was thin, but not too thin. Basically she looked like a Brandy Melville model.

 

“Nice to meet you. That bed over there is mine. Make yourself at home. I can show you around tomorrow, or tonight, but you’re probably tired.”

 

“Yeah, that’d be great.” 

 

“Well, I’ve got to. I’ll be back at 18:00. We can have dinner. Get to know each other. I could introduce you to some people too.”

 

“Sure. Have fun.” My replies were kind of cold and short, but I was tired.

 

“Bye.” Then she turned to Peter and Tony, smiled, and walked out the door.

 

“She seemed nice.” Peter said.

 

“Everybody can seem nice.” I replied, with a bit of a bitchy tone. I wasn’t mad at Peter, I just want to send the message that I really don’t want to be here. “You can put my shit on the floor. I’ll unpack it later.” I told Tony without facing him.

 

“Wands… I know you don’t want to be here. I got the message loud and clear. But you can’t do anything about it, let’s just leave on a good note, or a civil one.” Tony said. I just gave him a look and shrugged. “You know what, let’s get some lunch.” I shrugged again.

 

-

-

  
  


The school was surrounded by a small town. There weren’t a lot of people, but the town had all it needed: A few boutiques, café’s, a little cinema, a doctor and an elementary school. Not going to lie, it was a pretty town. I could fall in love with it. I saw myself settling down there, maybe, some day in the far far future. I could get married, have kids. Open up a little bookstore café. Live out my days. Some day.

 

If I were someone else, then maybe. I’m not, though.

  
  


We walked around for a bit when we found a little, cozy restaurant. We ordered. There was an awkward silence that was broken when a squealing girl came running up to us.

“OMG! Davina! It’s so good to see you.” Then she leaned down and gave me a hug which I wasn’t expecting. It was really awkward and I didn’t return the hug. Don’t think she noticed though. 

Truth is, I had no idea who this girl was.

 “Hi!” I said, with a little faked excitement in my voice.

“Ugh, I haven’t seen you since Nate’s party.” Ohhh… Well how does she expect me to remember her? It’s not a party if I’m sober enough to remember people. I don’t even know which party she meant. There’s been a lot.

“Yeah, It’s been a while.”

“So do you go here now? Or are you just checking the school out.”

“I guess I go here. Unwillingly.” I shot Tony a mean glance. He rolled his eyes.

“Oh don’t worry. It’s great here! Teachers are chill. You never get detention because, well, you live here and god the boys. We have a bunch of sports clubs and the boys that aren’t sporty are artsy movie types. Mysterious and so hot.” Ok boomer? I guess I could use a ‘rebound’. Not completely sure what I’d be rebounding from. Jason and I… I don’t even know.

“You don’t say.” I replied with a hint of sarcasm, but also with a look on my face that showed interest. Just to fuck with Tony a bit. Maybe he’ll decide to let me stay in Beverly Hills.

“Speaking of hot boys, I gotta go meet one. See you around, D!” 

“See you!” as she walked out my excited face turned back into a frown.

 

“My ears hurt when she spoke!” Peter exclaimed. “I didn’t think a voice that squeaky was even possible, but damn. Dogs must attack her all the time!”

“True that. I don’t even know her name.” She was quite annoying. Hope she doesn’t live near me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've been gone for a really long time and I'm sorry. School is a lot because I probably want to become a lawyer so I do A LOT of MUN's and every single one takes up a lot of time. I should be preparing for 2 MUN's in January right now but I really don't want to be the kind of writer who doesn't finish stories, so I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry, but y'all won't be getting chapter often, but you will be getting them so that's a plus side (?). So sorry again. thanks for (Still) reading. xx


	16. Surprise

It’s been almost a month of this Beverly Hills boarding school shit. Turns out, it really wasn’t that bad. Against all expectations, Jules and Wanda got along great. Better than great. Their personalities matched great together. They were both outgoing and into the party scene. Jules introduces Wanda to all her friends. Boarding school really wasn’t as restrictive as Wanda thought. She and Jules hit the bong every night and their friends were over most nights as well.

 

That’s what they were doing right now with 2 of their friends, Anthony and Luke. They heard a knock.

“Wanda Stark? This is Cheryl from the main office.” Shit. Everyone quickly tried to get the smoke away, Jules hid the bong, Wanda started spraying febreeze. “We tried to reach you on the speakers, but they appear not to be working.”

 

“Uh… yeah, I’m changing right now so could this wait?” Wanda said as she shoved Anthony in the closet.

 

“I’m afraid not for long. Come to the front office when you’re done.” It sounded as if she was going to get in trouble so the anxiety set in.

 

“M’kay.” She said trying to fake mindlessness.

 

“That was close,” Luke said as he rolled out from under the bed.

 

“We’re not out of the woods yet. I don’t know what they’ve busted me for.” Wanda said as she started unbuttoning her shirt. She stopped half-way. “Uh.. boys? Turn around please. My clothes reek of weed. I need to change.” Wanda asked them. It took Anthony and Luke a second before they awkwardly turned around and stuttered out some small talk.

 

After she was done changing she sprayed some perfume into her hair and put it up in a ponytail.

 

“I’ll walk to the office with you, okay? I want to witness the drama unfold.” Luke said with a chuckle. Wanda just rolled her eyes and motioned him to follow her. They started a small conversation on the way.

 

“So what did you do?” Luke asked.

 

“What didn’t I do?” Wanda said with a small laugh.

 

“Okay, fair, fair. What have you done  _ alone _ ? They only called you down, instead of with Jules.”

 

“Literally nothing. We’ve done everything together, shared everything; I’ll take the blame regardless. I got nothing to lose.” Wanda stated and shrugged.

 

“That’s pretty cool of you. I don’t even know-” Luke started, but was cut off by Wanda squealing. They’d made it to the front office already, which had giant windows for walls. Wanda looked outside and saw a man. To Luke, it was a soldier. He was still dressed in his army uniform and was leaning against a big car with tinted windows. His face lit up when he saw Wanda, whose face did the same thing. To Wanda, it was Steve.

 

She ran out to him and jumped into his arms which he wrapped around her in a tight hug, even lifting her up from the ground for a second. Luke awkwardly ran out after her.

“What are you doing here?!” Wanda said with excitement, letting go of Steve.

“I’m back for two weeks. I wanted it to be a surprise.” He said.

“Is  _ he _ in there.” Wanda’s face turned completely as she pointed to the car. Steve nodded with a sigh.

“Look, give him a break, okay? For me? Just for today.” Steve pleaded.  “I don’t agree with what he did and how he handled the situation, but it wasn’t completely out of nowhere. And before you start, I’m not taking any sides, and we’re not getting into this right now. Let’s just have a fun day. Peter’s in there too.”

“I’ll tolerate his existence for today, but I am still mad at him and won’t tolerate it anymore tomorrow.”

“That’s all I’m asking” Steve responded, throwing his hands up in the air, before noticing Luke’s presence. “And who is this gent?”

“Oh, that’s Luke. We’re friends.” She didn’t blush as Steve was expecting. Luke awkwardly waved at Steve, who nodded in response. “Thanks for walking me down here, Luke. This is… uh,” She didn’t really know what to say. She didn’t want to make things awkward between her and Steve but also didn’t want to expose her whole backstory to Luke, who’ll tell everyone else and it’ll be a whole drama. “My dad.”

 

Steve was really happy when he heard Wanda calling him her dad. He didn’t want to make it a big deal, in fear of her never saying it again. He knew part of it was to avoid any gossip surrounding her upbringing, but she could’ve easily referred to him as her uncle.

 

She quickly said goodbye to Luke and came back over to the car. Steve opened the car door and Wanda climbed in. Her smile instantly turned into a frown when she saw Tony. She just rolled her eyes at him and then nudged Peter with a smile and a wink. She then went back to glaring at Tony. Steve put a hand on her knee and furrowed his brow. Wanda took a big breath and stared out of the window instead. 

 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Tony spoke up. “So, who was that boy?” He asked suggestively. A wave of anger sparked in Wanda. Her head spun and she looked fiercely at Tony.

“Fuck you.” She said calmly. She then swiftly unbuckled her belt and opened the car door. She then proceeded to jump-roll out of the car.

Everyone was shocked. Steve was the first to react. “Happy, pull the brakes!”

“Wow! That was badass!” Peter exclaimed.

“That was NOT badass, Peter!” both Tony and Steve said simultaneously. They then got out of the car.

“Get back in the car, Wanda!” Tony yelled.

“Not with you there!” She screamed back. She started walking, presumably back to the school.

“Are you okay?! Come here, let me take a look at you.” Steve said with concern for her, instead of anger like Tony.

Wanda ignored them and kept on walking. “Fine, Wanda! I’ll make Tony stay here and wait for another car, just come back so I can take a look at you!” Wanda grinned, turned her heel and walked back to the car.

“Traitor!” Tony screamed at Steve, who just shrugged. Wanda closed the door while they hashed it out.

 

“How do you  _ always _ get what you want?” Peter exclaimed.

“It’s a gift.” Wanda chuckled and then wrapped him in a hug. “Now catch me up on your life, Pete. How are you? How’s everyone else?”

“And by everyone do you mean Nate? Or Jason?” Peter asked in response. They started talking about everything they’d missed. They didn’t really call much. It was nice catching up. 

 

Steve and Tony were outside fighting and Peter and Wanda didn’t even notice. Steve ended up ordering Tony an Uber and he proceeded to get in the car with Wanda and Peter. He quickly half-assly scolded Wanda, but he didn’t really mean it. He didn’t agree with how Tony handled things with Wanda. He believed they had to talk it out and work through her rebellious phase together, instead of just handing her off to some boarding school.

 

The three had a great time together. They went to the movies, grabbed some food, then ended the day with the fair. It was so perfect. Straight out of a movie. They seemed like a suburban family without any problems at all. Normal.

 

However the high had to come down at some point and for Wanda, it came down when she saw Jason at the fair… with some woman. Her heart broke. Wanda always shut off her emotions, she didn’t let them show, not the positive ones anyway. And even though she had left him, without even telling him it was goodbye for good, ruining everything just like that, it still hurt her to see him with someone else; moving on.

The girl he was with was not just a girl. It was a woman, surely twice his age. Wanda got bitter. Then he saw her. He even dropped his popcorn. They made eye contact. He saw the hurt in her eyes, but he was also angry. She left without giving him an explanation. Sure they had a fight, but she knew she was leaving when she came over that day.

He was so shocked when he saw her. He wanted to run after her and scream at her, but he couldn’t. He stood there and watched her run away.

 

Wanda was on her way back from the bathroom when she saw Jason. Her mood was completely sour when she got back to Peter and Steve. The rest of the night was ruined for all of them, Steve and Peter not being able to enjoy themselves with Wanda bitching about.

They got home and Wanda went straight to her old room. Steve got her a weekend pass to stay with them, and Wanda was planning on just sleeping through it.

 

That’s what she was doing when she heard a loud bang. It sounded like a gunshot. Wanda woke up right away, being paranoid and always on her toes, she swiftly got out of bed and walked to the door and cracked it slightly open, peeking outside.

She wasn’t peeking for long when a man who was waiting there for her yanked her out of her room by the hair. She screamed in surprise. He dragged her down the stairs while she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening.

“Get your damn hands off her!” Screamed someone. Everything was foggy for Wanda. Everything was going by so fast. She didn’t understand what was happening.

Everything cleared up when she heard Peter’s scream. 

 

Over the past few months, she had grown very close to Peter. She saw him as family and didn’t hide it as she did with Tony and Steve. She saw him as her little brother and was very protective of him.

She opened her eyes and assessed the situation. There were a bunch of armed men surrounding them. Tony was bound, Peter was being held down by 2 men and Steve was fighting off 4 men. 

 

Wanda had been keeping a huge secret from everyone. So secret she almost forgot about it herself. It was the part of her she hated the most. She so desperately tried to keep it from everyone, she started believing her own lie. She’d convinced herself her past was just a bad dream. She was always lying about made-up memories to her friends to fit in. About how she learned how to swim, how her family would cheer her on when she danced at recitals, how she got piano lessons. Lying was so normal to her. She wasn’t even lying about ridiculous things. She wasn’t lying to fit in with others, she was lying for and to herself. She lied so much she forgot about her issues with food, with depression, with PTSD, with cutting. It was all still there, it wouldn’t just go away, but for the majority of the day, it wasn’t part of her. It was all just a bad dream. But now it all came crashing down.

 

She kicked the man holding her in the nuts and then stood up, digging her feet into the ground. She raised her arms and braced herself. She felt the power coming up, she felt her eyes turning red, she felt sparks coming out of her fingers. She took one last good look at Peter and embraced the anger and pain she’d been holding in for so long. She screamed.

All the men flew up in the air, they started choking… on their own blood. Wanda’s little extra touch. After they stopped choking, their bodies dropped to the ground.

Everyone looked at her wide-eyed. She shot them a small smile.

“Surprise.” She said, out of breath. Then proceeded to faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... I know it's been a while and I'm truly sorry. At first, I thought i'd be taking a month off, because there was just a LOT of school stuff. I literally had multiple extracurricular activities I had to prepare for every single day for a whole month + exam week so I honestly didn't have time and didn't want to half-ass anything.  
> After that was all over, I was just exhausted and before I knew it school was starting again and I was under so much stress. My mental health was deteriorating fast. It was more than just anxiety, at some point I fell back into a depression. I haven't really talked about much about myself here, but for a while 2 years ago I was really depressed and suicidal. I didn't tell anyone because my family just isn't that kind of family who supports you yk. I got myself out of that hole and have been careful about my mental health, but it slipped. And after I started falling back into the hole recently, the crisis started and I've been stuck at home (which hasn't been great for my mental health), where I've gotten some life-changing shitty news that will affect my future gravely, in all aspects (not corona related, so on top of that I've gotten even worse news).   
> So I've generally been a complete mess. All my fanfics have some form of mental health issues in them, substance abuse issues, and general social issues, some loosely based on my situation and coping mechanisms. Since the lockdown, however, I can't access my usual coping mechanisms, as unhealthy as they are. This at first was only making my situation worse, but I guess since they were so bad I shouldn't be too mad about it. I've basically just been trying to distract myself in as many ways as possible. This also has become an outlet to distract me. I'm sorry it took so long to update, and that I'm updating under these circumstances. Bare with me. I do love this story. i do want to finish it. I'm sorry to all who are still reading. I hope you are staying safe and healthy. Keep social distancing. As always, requests are open and appreciated.  
> Love you <3


	17. Bad news & bad news

There was nothing but silence for a few seconds. Everyone was shocked and the tensions were high. Steve jumped into action and rushed over to Wanda. He checked her pulse and her breathing.

“It’s weak, but it’s here.” He picked her up. “Let’s go!” Steve yelled at the others. They shook awake and got into movement, letting Steve take control. “Tony get your suit on! There might be more of them outside.”

 

“Stay behind us, Pete.” Tony said as he got his suit on. He was the first to go outside and made a round around the block looking for more men. There weren’t any, just empty cars. Tony scanned them to see some equipment, weapons, and cages, no doubt meant for them.

He circled back to the house. “It’s safe. For now. Let’s go.”

 

“Tony, you grab Wanda and fly her to the base. Get her to Bruce and dr. Cho.” Steve commanded Tony, who hesitated for a split second, which angered Steve. He assumed Tony hesitated because of Wanda’s powers. Sure, she kept them a secret, but it didn’t change who she was. She was still the girl they took care of for the past few months. “Tony!”

 

“Yeah, right, sorry.” He snapped out of it and took Wanda into his arms.

 

“I’ll take Peter and drive him down there. Go!” Steve ordered once more. Tony flew away and Steve rushed to the car.

  
  


They’d been on the road for about ten minutes before Peter broke the silence.

“Did you know?” He asked Steve. 

“No.” Steve, who usually was the talkative one, the one who calmed everybody down, the own everyone looked to for answers, replied.

“Why did she hide it?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know.” Steve said again, a bit angrily. He wasn’t mad at Peter, he was mad that he didn’t know. He was mad Wanda didn’t trust them enough to tell him. He was mad he had left. Maybe she wanted to tell him, but couldn’t ‘cause he left. He felt guilty.

“What’s going to happen to her?” Peter asked once more. Steve didn’t say anything. He didn’t have an answer. “If she- when she wakes up, are you going to lock her up?” He asked hesitantly. This sparked a wave of even worse anger in Steve, but also some concern for Peter.

“What the fuck? Why would we lock her up?” Peter wasn’t expecting Steve to cuss at him.

“Well… she has powers?” Peter said, while simultaneously questioning his answer.

“So do you, Pete.”

“But you and the government know about them, and they’re nothing compared to what she just did.” Peter explained.

“Where’s this coming from?” Steve was confused.

“Well the government is always killing the powerful aliens in the movies-” Peter was cut off by Steve’s laughter.

“First of all, Wanda is NOT an alien. How could you even think that? Second of all, this isn’t a movie, this is real life. There are so many gifted individuals in the world, just living amongst us. The government knows about them and hasn’t locked them up. It’s all going to be okay. Besides, even if it  _ was _ like the movies, I wouldn’t let anything happen to her.” Steve said the last part in all seriousness. Peter felt reassured everything would be all right.

 

-

 

When Peter and Steve arrived at the base they ran to the med bay. They were on their way to the room where Wanda was being held, but Steve stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tony sitting outside the room on the ground, head in his hands. Peter ran straight into Steve.

“Wha- Steve! Let’s go to Wanda.” Peter exclaimed. He didn’t understand what was going on yet. Steve did. He got it right away. His heart stopped. 

Tony pushed himself off the ground when he heard Peter coming. He stood up and looked at Peter and Steve. He furrowed his brow before taking a deep breath and speaking.

“She uh- when we got here, her heart gave out.” Tony said as his voice broke. “Dr. Cho, she uh- said Wanda was exhausted, all her organs, every cell in her body, she couldn’t take it and she flatlined.” Tony finished in tears.

“No- no you’re lying! She’s fine!” Peter yelled out, tears welling in his eyes. He tried to pass Steve, but he grabbed him.

“Pete-” He started, but Peter wiggled out of his grip and ran into the room.

“See! She’s just sleeping!” Peter screamed as he pointed at her. It really looked like she was asleep at first glance. But if you looked a little deeper, you saw that her face was paler, her chest wasn’t moving up and down, her lips were colorless and dry;

Peter approached her and touched her hand, it was cold. Then he gasped and broke down.

“No, NO! She can’t- how could she- what happened? How could this happen?” He screamed. Steve wrapped his strong arms around Peter and held him.

“It’s uh- probably the powers.” Tony stuttered out.

“Why didn’t you help her? You could’ve helped her. It’s common sense she wouldn’t be… normal. You should’ve-” Peter started screaming all these hateful words directed at Tony. He didn’t mean any of them, but they hurt regardless. He was interrupted by Bruce walking inside.

“That’s enough, Peter! It was nobody’s fault. Wanda didn’t tell anybody, in fact she denied being different! She led us to believe it was like the Red Room, that her life was similar to  Natasha. But that was it. She never said anything more than that. We asked and she convinced us there wasn’t more to the story. Maybe there was more that we could’ve done, asked, and maybe there wasn’t. There’s no use dwelling on the past. This is hard enough on everyone, don’t make it harder.” Bruce stated firmly.

 

For a while, more tears were shed, but after a few hours, they all just sat in that room in silence. The silence was broken by the EKG machine attached to Wanda. It was beeping. Peter’s eyes sparked up with hope, but it was crushed again by Bruce.

“It’s malfunctioning. I’ll switch it off.” He made his way to the machine and unplugged it. He walked back to the chairs.

  
  


All of a sudden Wanda shot up, screaming. 

 

It was an ear-piercing, eery, high pitched scream. It shook everyone awake. Nobody moved until she was done screaming, but that was just followed by her dry-heaving and tears falling down her face.

This time Tony was the first to shoot onto action, take control. He ran over to Wanda and cupped her face in his hands, tears in his eyes. Wanda calmed down a bit, but not much.

“W- water.” She croaked out pointing to the water bottle next to her bed. Tony passed the bottle and she chugged it down. By this point the rest got into action and made their way to her bed.

After she finished the bottle she was breathing very heavily, and tears were still streaming down her face. She looked everyone in the eyes but didn’t say a word. Then she finally broke the silence.

“I know what you’re all thinking,” After a dramatic pause she continued. “Hell is real.” Everyone looked at her in complete utter shock. It wasn’t what they were thinking, but it was a hell of a revelation. All of them silently questioned their lives, while Tony tried to come to terms with him most likely going there.

After watching them have an existential crisis, Wanda cracked a smile. “And we're in it.” She burst out laughing but the guys didn’t seem to find it as funny, so she tried to calm them down “Don’t listen to a word I say. Hell might be real, it might not; I wouldn’t know. I go into a limbo of sorts when I ‘die’.”

 

“You’ve died more than once?!” Steve exclaimed.

 

“Well technically, yes. But really, no.” Wanda explained, but everybody was still visibly confused so she continued. “I ‘die’, when I do that voodoo shit. It’s a result of the experiments, but I always come back. Not like I’m immortal, I just can’t commit suicide. Anyone else could kill me, just not me.” Wanda whispered the last part.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Tony asked.

 

“What good would it have done? If I told you, you would’ve wanted to see, which meant me ‘dying’ again. And that’s fucking terrible- I can’t even begin to explain how horrible it is. Imagine the worst pain you could ever possibly be in, and multiply that about ten thousand times. That’s just a fraction of what it actually feels like. I couldn’t put myself in the position of ‘dying’ again. I mean, I’ve been in that pain for most of my life, I refuse to ever give someone the chance of making me go through that again. I’m never doing that ever again.” She said in a somber tone, voice close to breaking.

 

“We wouldn't have made you do that, Wands,” Steve said softly, in an almost whisper tone. 

 

“How was I supposed to know that, huh?” Wanda started getting heated. Her heart monitor started beeping faster. “Everyone I have ever known has wanted to hurt me! I have been fucking tortured my whole entire life, so excuse me if I’m a bit cautious. I learned a long time ago that the only person I can rely on, is myself. And I will stick by that, okay?” By the time she finished speaking tears were forming in her eyes, threatening to fall.

 

“We’re sorry, honey.” Tony said while Steve leaned into a chair next to Wanda’s cot. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Then he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it, softly.

Then there was a silence, broken by dr. Cho, who urged for some more standardized testing to be done.

 

After the tests, Wanda went to her old room in the facility. She was so tired, but couldn’t sleep. ‘Dying’ had taken a toll on her. Especially since it’d been so long since the last time. She sometimes got a paralysis of sorts, and episodes of strong, overwhelming emotions. It all hit so much harder this time.

 

Her train of thought was broken by a knocking on her door. It was Peter. Wanda didn’t answer, but Peter opened the door anyway. He stood in the doorway, still silent, but his demeanor carefully, wordlessly asked if he could come in. Wanda flung open her blanket, inviting him in her bed, in a sibling type of way.

 

“What’s it like? Limbo? Dying?” Peter whispered. Wanda took a deep breath before answering.

 

“Dying is like you’d imagine it. For example, say you get stabbed. You can imagine that, right? That’s dying. You’re stabbed until you’re not, then you’re just dead. Limbo… that’s a whole different story. It’s nothing, yet everything, all at once; you’re drowning and can’t even try to fight for your life; you can’t move, can’t try to reach the surface, there is no surface to reach; everything's up, everything’s down. But it’s also numbness. I don’t know, Peter. Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?” It was a lot to take in. Wanda felt a sort of relief to have gotten this off her chest. She’s never talked about this before, no one would listen. She was glad Peter was the first person she trusted, the first person she confided in. It felt good.

 

“I’m sorry, Wanda. I don’t know what to say.” 

 

“I wouldn’t either.”

 

-

 

The next day Tony went to check up on Peter. He freaked out when he didn’t see him in his bed. His chest tightened, and his mind went to the worst-case scenario. Just a day earlier they got attacked in their own home. Tony and Steve both didn’t do anything, they weren’t prepared at all. Wanda had to save them all, and at what cost? Tony thought more men came and took Peter. He rushed straight to Wanda’s room and the sight he saw there, made every cell in his body warm up: Wanda and Peter lying there together. They looked so young. They were so mature for their age, Tony sometimes forgot they were kids. They were too innocent for how terrible the world truly is. 

 

Tony decided to let them sleep in. He went downstairs to discuss the events of the previous night with Steve and got the rest of the team for a video call. The kids came down in the middle of it. They had breakfast during it. Wanda gave them a brief rundown on her… situation. They were shocked, but there was no time for questions.

“We should fly out there.” Sam offered.

“No, they should go underground and hide! If all of us come, that'll just bring more attention to them; Hydra will find them faster.” Nat exclaimed.

“But if Hydra finds them anyways-” Bucky started defending, but was cut off by the loss of connection. 

 

“What the hell, Tony?” Steve was taken aback. “Fix it! We’re not done.”

“I’m trying!” Tony yelled as he was typing on the keyboard. Then, the lights went out. Steve was the first to jump into action, again.

“Kids, get down on the floor and stay behind the counter!” He yelled as he got a gun out of a cabinet.

 

Suddenly, a bunch of armed men burst into the room, guns up high.

“Before you try anything, all the connections to the outside are cut off and you can’t get your suit. So let’s do this the easy way.” A man who was walking in front, supposedly the leader, said.

“Not a chance in fucking hell!” Steve retorted.

“The girl, we want her. We’ll let the rest of you live in exchange. The only other option is we kill all of you, and take her anyway. You really want mr. Spider boy’s death to be on your hands?” The man said with a twisted smile.

 

Steve’s mind was made up right away: he would not just give Wanda up. Tony, on the other hand, was at a crossroads. Peter was his kid. He was  _ his _ , before Wanda, before anyone. He gave up his party, playboy lifestyle for him. Of course, he didn’t want to give up Wanda, but Peter’s life couldn’t be the price.

Steve saw that look of uncertainty on Tony’s face. It angered him, but unlike Tony, he didn’t put his thoughts on display like that. They had to be presented as a united front.

However, whatever debate was going on in their heads was irrelevant.

 

Wanda got up from behind the counter. “I’ll go.” She said with tears in her eyes.

 

“No! Wanda don’t you dare-” Steve started, but was cut off by Peter, who also got up off the ground..

 

“Don’t be a fucking martyr, Wanda. We  _ need _ you. We can’t live-” This time Wanda was the one to cut him off.

 

“You’ve done it before, you’ll do it again.” When those words came out of her mouth, the man in front smiled and got a collar out of his pocket. It would subdue Wanda’s power. He waved it in the air.

 

“Put this on, slowly.” Steve was about to protest, but before he could the leader waved his hand towards Peter. This act was followed by half a dozen men pointing their guns at Peter. “Another word, another movement, and his brains will be splattered all over your pretty marble counter.” This shut Steve up.

 

After Wanda put on the collar, the leader shot Peter, Steve, and Tony with a tranquilizer, but to Wanda, it looked like a normal bullet.

“No!” She screamed out before she could do anything else the collar shocked her into unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for my hiatus I updated rly fast and it's quite a long chapter. What did you think? It hurt to write tbh. Poor Wanda :/


	18. dealing

Wanda didn’t know how long she’d been here. It felt like she never left in the first place; like the past few months with Tony, Steve and Peter were just a dream, a really good dream. Or maybe it was a nightmare because she felt lost; worse than limbo.

 

They’ve been pumping her full of god knows what for days, maybe weeks. She felt like she was burning inside. They kept her in a glass cage. Wanda looked at her reflection in the glass. She felt nauseous just looking at her own face. She barely recognized herself. She’d been beaten so hard. Her whole face was bruised and bloody.

‘I look like a fucking blowfish.’ She thought to herself. She chuckled at her own joke, which put her in a fit of hyperventilation. She felt like her whole body was exploding. Laughing hurt her more than anything.

 

The first day a few of the guards decided to take revenge for all the Hydra agents who died at the hands of the Avengers. It was brutal.

All the days after the first mashed into one. She didn’t know when a new day started and when it ended. It was a never-ending cycle of pain.

 

The experiments started again. They were agonizing, but they made Wanda more powerful. The difference between this time and the first 15 years of her life, is that this time she had a reason to want to survive. Maybe not so much live, but she needed to survive. 

She missed Peter, Steve, and Tony. She felt so bad for being such a pain in the ass, such a bitch to Tony; making his life that much harder, when all he wanted to do was help. He took her in and made her family. She needed to see her family again.

 

-

 

It’s been four months. Wanda must have turned 16 by now. She spent her sweet 16 all alone. That’s what Tony was obsessing over while chugging a bottle of jack. He was working hard non stop for two months but to no avail. He fell off the wagon after that. He wasn’t sleeping and constantly fighting with everyone, Pepper included. Then she got enough and said they needed a break. Everything got worse from that point on.

 

Steve and Tony couldn’t be in the same room. Steve was still mad at Tony for hesitating, and his anger grew by the day. Every day that Wanda was gone, Steve blamed Tony even more. Steve became obsessive and after a while, he broke. He attacked Tony during a meeting. The rest of the team tried to restrain him, but there was no holding him back. After that Fury ordered him to take a break. He sent him to a cabin in a forest to de-stress.

 

Peter took it the hardest. Wanda was his best friend for a while, but at a certain point their friendship became more: he saw her as his sister. He came to Wanda when he got jealous of Michelle talking to another guy, who gave him great advice. He came to Wanda to discuss and debate essay topics, therefore he academically became stronger. He came to Wanda to watch vines when he felt lonely, even if she was studying for some big test she still made time for him.

She was his rock, and now she was gone. When she first disappeared he was getting ignored by everyone, and nobody would tell him anything. He felt helpless, nobody let him help. They said he was just a kid, he couldn’t do anything, except distract them. He was a distraction from saving Wanda.

Peter started feeling immense guilt for everything that has happened. The only reason Wanda used her powers and ‘died’ was because she saw him in pain. The only reason she left, willingly even, was because they threatened to kill him.

Peter stopped hanging out with his friends, stopped trying at school, stopped taking care of himself. He fell into a deep depression.

 

-

 

Peter Steve and Tony grew to be a distant memory. It hurt to think of them. They were dead, there was no one to go back to. At least that’s what Wanda thought. She saw them get shot with tranquilizer bullets but didn’t know that. At first, to lessen the pain, she tried to convince herself they were still alive; that she had someone to return to, but she got flashbacks during some of the experiments. When she came to after it hurt her so much to face reality. It was like they died over and over again. It hurt too much. So after a while, she gave up the façade, and just wallowed in her pain.

 

The flashbacks were the same every time, but then after one particularly brutal experiment. This experiment was supposed to give Wanda the ability to read people’s minds. It also came with a flashback of sorts. It was the last day Wanda had spent with Jason, but different. Instead of lying around and fighting, they went to the beach. Wanda didn’t lie about leaving, she told him. So he gave her the best last day possible. They went to the beach. They followed a beginning surf-course. After that, they rented a yacht and went to explore some caves not far from shore. There they decided to try out cliff diving. It was a very active day, ended by a romantic picnic and a walk along the shore. It was perfect. As if it were out of a rom-com.

 

What Hydra didn’t expect was that Wanda got different powers. Instead of reading minds, she could speak in people’s minds. She could pop up in people's dreams, and talk to them without talking. Hydra didn’t know this, and neither did Wanda.

As her dreams and flashbacks shifted more towards Jason, she started popping up more in his dreams. They were both dreaming about each other.

 

-

 

2 years later the team finally got a tip about a Hydra facility possibly holding Wanda. Her absence broke the team for a while, but piece by piece, day by day, they mended. 

Tony got help and he and Pepper got back together, Steve got therapy to deal with his anger issues and he worked his issues with Tony out and Peter… well, Peter got really bad for a while, but he broke down one day and told Tony everything. This was the main event that snapped Tony out of it. 

 

Right now the whole team was suiting up. They were just about done when they all heard a crash outside the facility. They all ran out.

 

“Son of a-” Tony whispered with a smirk. Standing in front of them was the one and only, Thor.

 

“You didn’t think I’d miss this?” He said with a smug look.

 

“Let’s go get our girl!” Steve smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I hope some of you are still reading, for those who are this is the second to last chapter! But... I will be making this into a series! If anyone has any final requests for the ending, I'm as always open to them. Also, if anyone has any ideas for titles of the series or the next story, I'd appreciate them!  
> Thanks for reading, all.  
> xoxo


	19. Okay.

Wanda had a dozen tubes sticking out of her. Everything was a blur and she was feeling groggy. She looked up and looked through a glass wall at about 8 scientists looking at her, observing her. They were scribbling things on notebooks, with a total disregard for human life, Wanda’s life.

 

She was cursing them out in her head when one of them suddenly dropped to the ground. She couldn’t believe it. She figured she was just high on whatever drug she was on, then another one fell to the ground. The other scientists started reacting with panic. This woke Wanda up a bit.

Soon all of the men were on the ground. Wanda was still too out of it to see what made them drop but was excited about the possibility of being saved. She had hope, for the first time in forever. But part of her was scared, scared that it was someone worse than Hydra.

 

The door swung open and Wanda squinted. She felt someone come behind her and start pulling tubes out and untying her. Everything was blurry and Wanda really tried to focus on the person who was untying her.

After all the tubes were out and restraints were off, Wanda started falling out of the chair but was caught by two strong arms.

“I got you, I got you.” The man said. Wanda recognized his voice, but couldn’t put a finger on who he was, but his face started forming. Then he kissed the top of her head. “I’m getting you out of here.” Jason. It was Jason.

“Hey…” Wanda whispered with all the power she had. She smiled softly and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Then she slipped back into a deep sleep.

 

-

 

Wanda’s eyes fluttered open. She looked at her surroundings. She was in Jason’s room. She looked to the side and saw Jason asleep on a chair. She smiled and shifted to lie on her side so she could look at him. This, however, woke Jason up. He jumped straight into action.

“Wanda, don’t move! I have a friend, Dawn, she’s in town for a while. I called her; she knows medical shit. She said you’ll be fine, but might feel some withdrawal symptoms. You’ll be in a lot of pain for a while, but you’ll be okay. I haven’t called your family-” He started.

 

“Or what’s left of it.” Wanda muttered. This caused a wave of confusion to come across Jason’s face.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“They’re dead.” Wanda spat out, angrily.

 

“Wha- who?” Jason’s confusion sparked confusion in Wanda.

 

“Peter, Steve, and Tony, right?” She sat up as she said this.

 

“No, they’re fine. What are you talking about?” When these words came out of Jason’s mouth Wanda felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. A few tears of relief fell from her eyes.

 

“Jason, I’m going to ask you a few questions and I need you to answer them without cutting around the bush, okay?”

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Peter, Steve, and Tony didn’t die. So how have they been?” She asked, but Jason just looked down. This worried Wanda. “Jason, what?! What happened? Tell me!”

 

“I did some digging to find you. I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. and I found out Steve is living alone in some forest. And tabloids have been reporting that Tony and Pepper broke up and he fell off the wagon.” He confessed.

 

“And Peter? What about Peter?”

 

“He um- Wanda, I don’t think you should-”

 

“Jason! What the fuck?! Tell me what happened to Peter? Is he…?” Wanda was scared shitless. 

 

“He uh- he tried to commit suicide last month. But he made it! He’s in recovery, in a facility. He’ll be okay.” Jason told Wanda, who started feeling guilty. If Peter never met her, he wouldn’t have tried to kill himself. A few more tears slipped out.

 

“At least he’s alive. How long have I been gone?” Wanda croaked out.

 

“A year.”

 

“A whole year? Fuck. How did you find me?” She continued

 

“You started popping up in my dreams. At first, I tried to forget about it, but I couldn’t. I tried to find you, but then I found out you were kidnapped. So I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. and got all the information they had, and started looking for clues in my dreams. Eventually, I pieced together where you were and got some of my friends to help break you out.” He said softly. Wanda put a hand on Jason’s face and gave him a warm smile.

 

“Does anyone else know I’m here?”

 

“No. I thought it’d be better, for you, if you came back on your own terms. I know how you are; you don’t want anyone to see you suffer, so I figured I could… nurse you back to health, so you could come back strong.” Hearing how much thought Jason had put into this really made Wanda happy, something she hadn’t felt in so long. But those thoughts were crushed soon when she remembered what she saw at the fair.

 

“Who was that woman you were with, at the fair?” She asked, with pain in her voice, which Jason of course felt.

 

“It’s not what you think, Wanda. Really!” He said with an optimistic voice. “I reconnected with my mother. She lives in New Orleans now, but flew down when I wrote to her.” Another wave of relief washed over Wanda. 

 

“That’s great, Jase. Really, I’m happy for you. Truly. Why’d you decide to write to her?” She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

 

“Bruce cut me loose. He pays my bills and helped me find you, but I’m not working for him anymore. Thanks to you.” He squeezed Wanda’s hand. She looked into his eyes, he looked back. There was so much passion there.

 

“I love you.” Wanda blurted out. Jason brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

 

“I love you too.” He said without breaking eye contact.

 

“I don’t want to go back. Not now, not ever, Jase.”

 

“Wha-” Jason started, but Wanda interrupted him.

 

“I ruined their lives once, I’m not doing it again. So leave with me, Jase. Let’s go. We can go to New Orleans, to your mom, or to Europe. I love Paris. We could go there. And to Amsterdam. Go around the whole world. You and I. Together.” Wanda said with excitement. There was a long pause before Jason took a deep breath. 

 

“Okay.”

 

-

 

The Avengers were on their way to the Hydra facility. To say they were anxious would be an understatement. They were all just hoping, praying that Wanda was still alive, but they couldn’t know anything for sure.

Even if she was alive, there’s no guarantee she would be the same person. It’s been two years. Steve worried she might’ve forgotten about them.

 

“We’re getting closer. 5 minutes and we jump.” Clint yelled across the carrier.

 

“What’s it looking like?” Tony asked.

 

“Not gonna lie, it looks like a ghost town. It might be better when we get a closer look.” Clint admitted. This worried everyone, especially Steve and Tony.

 

When they got down, it didn’t get better. The facility looked like it was abandoned. But Steve knew this was Hydra’s ammo. It may look like it’s abandoned, but it probably wasn’t. 

The team went in, guns raised. Everyone was on their toes. What they saw inside was shocking. They couldn’t be prepared for it.

 

“Are these…?” Clint started.

 

 “Dead corpses?” Natasha finished.

 

“It appears so. Friday, how long have they been dead?” Tony said.

 

“About a year, Mr. Stark.” Everybody looked at each other with confusion and distress.

 

“How can that be, Tony?” Steve asked.

 

“I don’t know. They’re wearing Hydra suits, though.”

 

“Let’s split up. Send in everything you find.” Steve ordered.

 

They split up but found only more dead Hydra agents. There was some old lab equipment that was collecting dust. It started to look like the facility was actually abandoned. Every one of the Avengers called in that the parts of the facility were exploring was empty. Wanda wasn’t there.

 

They tried to salvage whatever supplies they could; that would tell them what happened. Telling Peter Wanda wasn’t there was devastating. It had been 2 years of nothing. It was like she disappeared off the face of the world. Nobody knew where she was. They started losing hope, especially Peter. 

They started moving on, slowly. Peter was getting better. So was Tony. They started thinking of the future. Steve helped Peter with his college applications, while Tony secretly pulled some strings.

 

They were doing okay. And so was Wanda, halfway across the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyyyyyy. So this is it, the last chapter. I'm sorry if it was a bit confusing, but I like plot twists. The ending might not be ideal, but I also don't like completely happy endings; not a sucker for clichés.   
> Writing this has been an adventure, alright. I really enjoyed it. This was my first ever fanfiction and my first ever published story. For all those who have been here from the beginning, thank you so much! Thanks for all your suggestions, tips, and requests. They have meant a lot to me.  
> This is not the end of this story, I'm making this into a series where I want to go into more depth on mental health. It'll generally be more short stories. I need a little help with the name of the title's so I'd appreciate any ideas you might have.  
> Thank you all.  
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy. This was like my first ever fanfic and trust me I know it was shit, but I hope I'll get better with time. This fanfic will be mainly about Wanda though and will mostly be written from her point of view or the third person. Just for this chapter I decided to write it out of Steve's POV (and a little third person), so that the story would make more sense. And this also kinda starts a father-daughter/protective relationship, that i think is like super cute.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> byeeee


End file.
